50 Tons de Vermelho
by BrunadoHenderson
Summary: Camille Robers, está com Leucemia. E tem apenas alguns meses de vida. Após receber está noticia, Logan resolve se aproximar mais de Camille para ele poder falar de uma vez, o que sente por ela. A doença de Camille, fez com que certas pessoas se aproximassem. Surgindo uma amizade inexplicável entre os 6. E um romance.
1. Contando Pra Eles

Camille estava caminhando no Parque que havia em Palm Woods, já estava a noite. Mesmo assim, ali estava ela. Precisava contar uma coisa muito importante para sua melhor amiga e seus amigos. Depois de ter certeza que iria contar. Ela entrou no apartamento, ficou parada em frente a porta, onde estavam lá Jo, Carlos, Kendall, James e **Logan, **ficou parada ali coragem para entrar, já havia avisado para a esperarem no apartamento da Jo, pois tinha uma coisa muito importante para contar. Depois de alguns minutos criando coragem para entrar, finalmente bateu na porta, que em poucos segundos foi aberta pela Jo.

Jo: Camille! Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu? O que tinha de contar para mim e para os meninos de tão importante? – disse abraçando a amiga.

Camille: Se me soltar, me deixar entrar e sentar. Eu vou falar.

Jo: Desculpa! Tudo bem. Entra. – disse se afastando da amiga e dando espaço para a morena entrar – Agora conta.

Camille: Primeiramente eu queria que vocês me perdoassem por não ter contado antes. - Disse Colocando um fio de cabelo teimoso de insistia ficar na caído na sua cara.

Kendall: Chegue logo ao ponto. - Disse Kendall peocupado com a Camille.

Camille: Há um mês eu descobri que tinha leucemia, meu pai me levou a um medico, comecei a fazer tratamento, mas hoje quando eu fui ao medico ver os resultados dos exames, ele me disse que o tratamento não tinha dado certo e que eu só tenho alguns meses de vida – disse a ultima parte já chorando.

Carlos: Pequena, por que você não nós contou antes? – disse abraçando a amiga.

Camille: Estava com medo e eu também achei que fosse melhorar – disse meio a soluços e se separando do amigo – James e Logan, não vai falar nada?

James: Você poderia ter contado a gente, desde o começo somo seus amigos, mas não vou te julgar por isso – disse dando um abraço nela.

Camille: Desculpa... m-mesmo gente - disse entre soluços e se separando de James. - E você Logan?

Logan: Eu não vou te culpar por não contar para gente, sei como é. - Disse se levantando do sofá – Só quero que saiba que vou estar aqui. Ta bom? - Disse Dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

Jo: Mas então, por que não esquecemos isso e vamos assistir alguns filmes?

James: Pode ser.

Carlos: EU FAÇO A PIPOCA! - disse gritando. E foi correndo para a cozinha.

Kendall: Eu vou ir junto, porque do jeito que ele está, vai acabar queimando a cozinha!-Disse indo para a cozinha

Camille: Eu escolho o filme.

Logan: Eu vou ajudar a Camille.

James: E eu vou ir pentiar o meu cabelo, acho que ele está sem estilo. - Disse Indi para o banheiro.

Jo: Eu vou ir pegar uns refrigerantes para beber-mos! - Disse indo para cozinha.

Logan: Que filme você quer ver?-Disse indo para a pilha de DVDs e colocando na mesinha. Proximo de Camille.

Camille: Que tal esse? - Disse ela apontando para um dos filmes.

Logan: Claro!

Camille e Logan optaram por um filme de ação e mistério. Depois de tudo pronto colocaram o filme e assistiram, depois de alguns horas, já dava para ver que James, Carlos, Kendall e Camille estavam dormindo. Quando o filme terminou, Jo acendeu as luzes e viu que Logan estava acordado mas com o pensamento longe. O moreno pensava na Camille, estava preocupado com ela, pois a amava e não queria que ela morresse mas viu a certeza nas palavras delas quando disse que não tinha mais jeito a única coisa que lhe restava era aproveitar esse tempo.

Jo: Ei, Logan! - disse acertando ele com uma almofada, afastando seus pensamentos.

Logan: O que?!

Jo: Me ajuda com a acordar os meninos e a **Camille**.

Logan: O que quer que eu faça, não vou acorda eles. Eles são agressivos! Principalmente quando o assunto é Acorda-los. E eu não quero apanhar.- disse com um pouco certo de medo.

Jo: Então pegar a Camille, dixa que eu cuido deles.

Logan: Tudo bem - disse se levantando do sofá- Boa Sorte! - Disse soltando uma risada.

Ele pegou a morena no colo e a levou para o quarto. Chegando lá, a colocou com cuidado na cama que tinha perto da cama da Jo, a cobriu e voltou para a sala. Sentou - se ao lado de Jo. - Que estava _brigando _com os meninos para que eles acordassem.

Logan: Não acredito que a Camille está doente e que irá morrer.

Jo: Nem eu - ela deu um suspiro, resolvei sentar-se e deixar os meninos dormirem ali mesmo - sei que a ama e devia correr atrás, antes que seja tarde.

Logan: Como sabe? - Disse fitando o chão

Jo: Da para notar, quando você vê ela, quando eu ou outra pessoa fala dela e hoje quando ela deu essa notícia, eu tive a certeza, porque eu vi que você ficou mais chateado com isso do que eu, só não quis demonstrar - ela parou, o moreno queria falar alguma coisa, mas nada saia - corra atrás, antes que seja tarde.

Logan: Nem sei o que dizer, obrigado por isso Jo - disse abraçando a morena.

Jo: Sou sua amiga, sempre vou lhe ajudar. Você sabe que não será rejeitado. Porque você conhece a Camille. Ela sente o mesmo por você - ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

Logan: Tudo bem, vou fazer o que for possível, agora eu vou embora já estou morrendo de sono. - Disse ele se levantando e indo em direção da porta – Você quer que eu leve eles? - Disse apontando para os meninos.

Jo: Por favor! - ele acordou os meninos e foram para seus apartamentos.

**Apartamento dos Meninos**

**Quarto do Logan e Kendall**

**Pov Logan**

Depois de ter tomado um banho e colocado seu pijama, Logan se encontrava deitado em sua cama, lembrando da notícia e surpresa que teve nessa noite. Queria mas que tudo, que as coisas começassem a dar certo, queria se aproximar de Camille ( novamente, só que desta vez, pra valer) mas não sabia como, em meio a esses pensamentos, adormeceu.

**No Outro Dia...**

**Apartamento das meninas.**

Jo foi a primeira acordar, como seu pai estava viajando, problemas no trabalho e Camille não iria acordar tão cedo, resolveu descer e preparar o café da manhã. Fez varias coisas saudáveis para a morena comer, pois não queria que essa situação piorasse, se é que isso era possível. Depois de tudo pronto, resolveu acordar a Camille, mas antes disso, escutou alguém batendo na porta, foi atender. Era Logan.

Jo: Ah, oi Logan.

Logan: Oi Jo - disse entrando no apartamento da amiga - a Camille já acordou?

Jo: Não, estava indo acorda-la agora, para tomar café da manha.

Logan: Deixa que eu vou.

Jo: Ok - Logan subiu, enquanto Jo sentou em uma cadeira e começou a comer.

**Quarto da Jo**

Chegando lá, Logan se aproximou lentamente da cama, sentou e ficou acariciando o cabelo de Camille. Depois lhe depositou um demorado beijo na testa, fazendo a morena sorrir. Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou .

Logan: Camille, o café da manhã já está pronto, vem comer - disse suavemente.

Camille: Comida?

Logan: Sim , acorda e você vai comer – Camille abriu os olhos e levantou-se da cama.

Camille: Acordei. Mas, estou sem fome!

Logan: Não senhora! Você vai comer siim!

Camille: Logan! Tabom, eu como. Onde está a comida?

Logan: Lá embaixo, mas vá se trocar.

Camille: Você quer que eu vá tomas café , ou que eu vá trocar de roupa? - Disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura.

Logan: Camille! Porfavor!- Disse Logan

Camille: Argh! Ta bom papai - disse sorrindo e indo para o banheiro.

Depois de ter feito sua higiene matinal e ter trocado de roupa (  cgi/set?id=72445464&.locale=pt-br ), saiu do banheiro e voltou para o quarto da Jo.

Camille: Posso comer agora?

Logan: Agora sim - eles desceram e foram para a cozinha.

Chegando lá, Camille encontra Jo ( cgi/set?id=72712506&.locale=pt-br) já comendo.

Jo: Bom Dia Dorminhoca =)

Camille: Bom Dia minha Gorda S2

Logan: Credo! É muito amor pra mim. - Disse Logan Rindo

Jo: Não vai me dizer que você e a Cammy não eram assim? - Disse Jo, mas ela logo se arrependeu da pergunta.

Camille: O que vamos fazer hoje? - Disse Camille Tentando mudar de assunto.

Jo: Eu não sei, Acho que nada. -Disse a garota olhando o celular.

Logan: Eu também não sei. - Falou ele.

Camille: Mas! Vocês hein! Eu aqui, querendo aproveitar a vida. E vocês ai, sem nada para querer fazer!- disse a garota Indignada.

Logan: A Cammy tem razão. -

Jo: A Cammy tem razão !- Disse ela com voz de homem. Camille caiu na gargalhada.

Depois do café da manhã, foram assistir televisão Camille que havia escolhido o canal. Era um filme de comedia e sempre que assistiam juntos davam boas risadas, mas desta vez foi diferente Camille ficou quieta, não disse nada e nem riu, apenas Jo e Logan. O celular de Jo começou a tocar, era Kendall, estavam namorando serio. Mais serio do que nunca. Jo foi para a cozinha atender. Logan virou para encarar Camille melhor.

Logan: Está triste?

Camille: Não.

Logan: Então, porque não está sorrindo como sempre, sendo a Camille maluquinha que todo mundo ama? - Camille abriu um sorriso forçado e amarelo.

Camille: Pronto - disse, fazendo o moreno rir.

Logan: Estou falando serio.

Camille: Como quer que eu fique bem, sabendo que vou morrer.

Logan: Tenta esquecer isso - Jo volta sorridente - encontro?

Jo: Sim, hoje a tarde.

Logan: Então eu e a Camille vamos andar por ai, o que acha Camille? - ele disse encarando a morena. Jo fazia gestos para ela aceitar, fazendo a morena rir.

Camille: Vai ser um prazer - disse sorrindo.

Logan: Esse sim é um sorriso verdadeiro - disse e voltaram a assistir o filme.

* * *

**Fic Sendo Postada No Anime e no Tumblr , não se confundam como Plágio :D**

**Então, o que acharam da fic?**

**:)**


	2. Tendo a Melhor Tarde Da Minha Vida

Depois de assistirem aos filmes, Camille e Jo foram se arrumar, enquanto Logan foi para seu apartamento também.

**Quarto da Jo**

Jo estava mostrando algumas roupas que elas poderiam ir.

Jo: Tomara que as coisas entre você e o Loga deem certo.

Camille: Assim eu espero.

Jo: Tenho certeza que ele vai cuidar muito bem de você.

Camille: Ele sempre cuido de mim – disse com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

Jo: Ok, sai do planeta Mitchell agora e vem escolher sua roupa – disse jogando um almofada de fraco em Camille.

Camille: Não tenho a menor idéia do que vestir.

Jo: Por isso você tem a mim.

Elas começaram a escolher as roupas, tiraram varias de dentro do guarda-roupa. Depois de meia-hora acharam uma roupa que lhe agradaram.

Jo: Como estou? - disse virando. ( cgi/set?id=72789770&.locale=pt-br )

Camille: Linda... e eu? - ( cgi/set?id=73114420&.locale=pt-br )

Jo: Linda também... Agora a gente só tem que...

Kendall: JO E CAMILLE! CHEGAMOS! - Gritou Kendall da sala. Eu já te falei que a Jo deu a chava do apê pra ele? Não? Então, ela deu a chave do apê dela pro Kendall, vê se pode!

Jo: Então vamos neh.

Camille: Vamos.

Elas desceram e foram para a sala. Kendall foi ate Jo e lhe deu um beijo.

Kendall: Linda como sempre, meu amor - pegou em sua mão.

Jo: Você também está lindo - Logan se aproximou de Camille.

Logan: Está perfeita como sempre - disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha fazendo a morena corar.

Camille: Obrigada.

Logan: Vamos?

Camille: Vamos - Logan pegou na mão de Camille e terminaram de descer as escadas.

Logan: Tchau para vocês e bom encontro.

Camille: Tchau.

Jo e Kendall: Tchau - Camille e Logan saíram e foram para a garagem.

**Na Garagem...**

Logan se aproximou de seu carro, abriu a porta para Camille entrar e logo entrou no carro também.

Camille: Hoje não era o dia do James ficar com o Carro?

Logan: Era. Acho que é a primeira vez que ele não tem um encontro na sexta.- disse dando partida em seu carro.

Camille: Milagre mesmo. Mas ,mesmo se não tivesse, eu achei que saia por ai com o carro para ver se conseguia algumas garotas. - Logo deu uma risada.

Logan: Ele faz isso. Mas, como ele sabia que eu iria sair com você, ele me deu a chave.

Camille: Muito interessante. - Sorriu.

Logan: É.- Sorriu junto

Camille: Então, onde vamos?

Logan: Em um parque de diversão.

Camille: Podemos ir a sorveteria depois?

Logan: Podemos.

Camille: Então vamos logo.

**Chegando no Parque de Diversão...**

Logan: Em qual brinquedo quer ir primeiro?

Camille: Não sei qualquer um.

Logan: Que tal na roda gigante.

Camille: Podemos ir nesse por ultimo.

Logan: Medo Sanders?

Camille: Não! Nunca!

Logan: Então vamos.

Camille: Esse pode ser por ultimo, vamos nos outros.

Logan: Está realmente com medo, primeira vez que vejo você com medo.

Camille: Não estou com medo, já disse. E você já me viu com medo.

Logan: Então vamos ir na roda gigante!

Camille: Argh! Ta bom - Logan pegou novamente na mão de Camille e a puxou para comprar as fichas. Depois foram para a fila do brinquedo. Quando chegaram a vez deles entrarem no brinquedo, Camille apertou forte a mão de Logan.

Logan: Não precisa ficar com medo - quando Camille ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa - não precisa falar nada.

Eles entraram na casinha ( eu não sei como se chama isso táh? Vamos fingir que no mundo perfeito é casinha! hahahahaha, ok? ) Camille, mesmo assim não soltou a mão de Logan. Quando o brinquedo começou a subir, ela fechou os olhos e apertou ainda mais a mão dele.

Logan: Camille, abre os olhos - pediu, levantando a cabeça da morena.

Camille: Não quero e admito que tenho medo de altura.

Logan: Só... Olha pra mim, por favor - ela lentamente abriu os olhos e o encarou. Ficaram durante segundos assim. O brinquedo parou deixando eles no topo.

Camille: Logan, eu estou com medo, por favor não me abandona - disse fechando os olhos novamente.

Logan: Sabe que eu nunca faria isso, abre os olhos novamente, por favor, faça como antes só olhe para mim, esquece o resto.

_" Isso não seria difícil, já que estou acostumada a olhar para você e me esquecer do mundo."_ pensou Camille.

Ela novamente o encarou e por impulso e vontade Logan a beijou. Foi apenas um selinho, que durou uns vinte segundos, que fora tempo suficiente para voltarem para o chão, se separam, ambos envergonhados.

Logan: Ahn... Quer comer alguma coisa ou ir em alguma outro brinquedo?

Camille: Vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome e alem do mais você me prometeu comprar sorvete – disse fazendo bico e tentando desfazer o clima tenso entre eles.

Logan: Qual dos dois vai querer?

Camille: Os dois ué... Fiquei o dia todo sem comer nada.

Logan: Exagerada!

Camille: Só sim.

Logan: Tudo bem, vamos comer um cachorro-quente primeiro?

Camille: Pode ser.

Eles foram a uma lanchonete que tinha do outro lado da rua, fizeram os pedidos e sentaram em uma mesa distante e perto da janela. Não tinha muitas pessoas, o local estava calmo.

Logan:... Camille?

Camille: O que?

Logan: Quero conversar com você sobre o...

Camille: Sobre o nosso beijo?

Logan: Sim.

Camille: Pode falar.

Logan: Não sei como começar... É que quando eu estou realmente gostando de você, sabe quando estou perto de você, não ligo para mais nada...

Camille: Não precisa falar mais nada – disse colocando seu dedo nos lábios de Logan. Ele fez uma cara confusa – também me sinto assim – disse com um sorriso, fazendo Logan retribuir.

Logan: Ahn... – o garçom chega com os pedidos e entrega.

Camille:Que fome, ainda bem que chegou!

Logan: Vamos comer então.

Camille: Queria falar alguma coisa?

Logan Deixa, depois eu falo.

Camille:Tudo bem – disse já mordendo um pedaço de seu cachorro-quente.

Depois que terminaram de comer, voltaram para o parque de diversões, mas ficaram sentados em um dos bancos, observando o movimento.

Camile: Então... Não vai dizer... – ele a cortou.

Logan: Acho que agora não é o momento certo.

Camille:Por que não?

Logan: Porque não é!

Camille: Me fala! Por favor! – disse fazendo biquinho.

Logan: Sem chance, quando eu achar que é o momento certo vou falar.

Camille :Acho que agora é oficialmente à hora certa.

Logan: Para de insistir!

Camille: Eu quero saber.

Logan :Sabe, a gente pode conversar sobre outra coisa.

Camille: Tipo...

Logan: Não sei.

Camille : Estou com fome.

Logan: Acabou de comer dois cachorros-quentes agora.

Camille: Logan, o que está acontecendo com você?

Logan:Como assim?

Camille:Não me conhece mais. E tambem está surdo, eu acabei de falar que _eu fiquei o dia todo sem comer nada. _

LoganÉ que às vezes esqueço – ele riu, fazendo-a rir também – vamos logo então.

Eles foram para a sorveteria dessa vez de carro, já que ficava mais longe do parque. Chegando lá, eles conversavam e riam, enfim se divertiram muito.

Camille: Logan, que horas são? – ele olhou em seu relógio de pulso.

Logan :Cinco horas, melhor nos irmos – disse se levantando.

Camille: É verdade, Jo já deve ter voltado – disse levantando-se também – o dia passou voando hoje.

Logan : É verdade – pegou na mão dela, fazendo soltar um risinho.

Eles foram para o carro e em seguida para Palm Woods.

**No Palm Woods**

**Apartamento da Jo.**

Chegando lá, Camille e Logan entraram. Jo havia deixado a chave reserva com ela.

Camille: Jo? – disse acendendo as luzes – Jo?

Logan: Onde ela foi?

Camille: Não sei, vamos ver se ela esta lá em cima - o celular de Camille toca, ela pega e vê - uma mensagem da Camille - _" Vocês devem estar se divertindo, mas se importa em ir para a sua casa depois do seu encontro? Mais tarde te ligo -Jo" _– Melhor voltarmos, me leva no meu apê?

Logan: Ah claro, quer ir de carro? - Disse Logan Rindo.

Camille: Chato.- Disse rindo junto.

Logan: Vamos.

Saíram do apartamento da amiga, entraram no elevador andaram o corredor e param na frente da porta de Camille.

**Casa da Camille**

Chegando lá.

Camille: Obrigada pelo dia e por ter me trazido para a casa.

Logan: O que? - Camille fez uma cara confusa - você me agradecendo pelo encontro? E por te trazer em casa?

Camille: Hahahahaha, muito engraçado você - disse em tom de deboche.

Logan: Sou sim.

Camille:Estou falando serio, obrigada mesmo - deu um beijo na bochecha dele - tchau.

Logan: Tchau - ela saiu do carro e entro na casa.

Seu pai estava trabalhando, foi para o seu quarto, deitou na cama e com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto lembrou-se da melhor tarde da sua vida.


	3. Os Velhos Tempos

Lembrando de todos esses momentos Camille havia pegado no sono. Duas horas depois, é acordada pelo seu celular, pegou, olhou. Uma nova mensagem. De Jo. Abriu.

_" Cammy, cheguei em casa agora, vem aqui, preciso falar com você -Taylor"_

Respondeu.

_" Já estou indo, só vou tomar um banho e me arrumar -Roberts"_

Logo em seguida, Jo respondeu.

_" Tudo bem, não demore -Taylor"_

A morena levantou da cama _( Autora: Leia a Morena se arrastou kk)_ e foi para o banheiro, abriu o chuveiro e tomou um banho. Depois de uns vinte minutos, já estava escolhendo alguma roupa. Por não achar nenhuma que lhe agradasse, pegou uma qualquer. Se vestiu, e foi para o apartamento da amiga. (  cgi/set?id=73114420&.locale=pt-br )

**No Palm Woods**

**Apartamento da Jo**

Camille, bateu na porta, que logo foi atendida pela morena e a puxou para dentro.

Camille: Me conta, o que aconteceu?

Jo: Vamos subir.

Camille: O seu pai já chegou de viajem?

Jo: Não, é que eu acho melhor contar no meu quarto.

Camille: Ok.

Elas subiram.

**Quarto da Jo:**

Chegando lá, elas sentaram na cama.

Camille: Conta logo.

Jo: Ok - ela respirou fundo e começou - depois do meu encontro com o Kendall, fomos para a casa dele e... - Camille a cortou.

Camille: Ai meu Deus, não me diga que vocês...

Camille: Sim.

Camille: Não acredito! - ela parou por um momento.- tinha alguém no apê?

Jo: Não, não tinha.

Camille: Vocês pelo menos se preservaram? - Jo fez uma cara assustada.

Jo: Opa.

Camille: Jo! - Logan entrou no quarto.

Logan: Olá garotas.

Camille: Oie!

Jo: Oi - disse se recuperando do choque.

Logan: Interrompo algo? Porque senão eu posso voltar outra hor..

Camille: Não.-Falou Camille enterrompendo-o

Jo: Então o que fizeram de bom hoje?

Camille: Nada demais, só fomos ao parque de diversões, depois comemos um cachorro quente... – Logan a cortou.

Logan: Eu comi um cachorro-quente, a Camille atacou 2.

Camille: Que seja. Continuando, depois nós tomamos um sorvete – Logan a olhou e deu um sorriso, percebendo que ela não iria contar para a Logan sobre o beijo. Percebendo o olhar dele sobre ela, sorriu.

Jo: Tudo bem, não só isso que aconteceu lá, não é?

Logan: Tem razão, não foi só isso, a Camille ficou morrendo de medo de ir na roda gigante – ela começou a rir.

Camille: E você tirou proveito disso.

Logan: Tem razão.- Ele sorrio.

Jo: O que aconteceu mais?

Camille: Depois te conto.

Jo: Tudo bem.

Logan: Então como foi seu encontro Jo? Nem vi a hora que o Kendall chegou. – disse sentando-se perto de Camille.

Jo: Maravilhoso – disse se lembrando de um de seus maiores problemas que enfrentaria agora.

Camille: Para nos animarmos mais, que tal fazermos uma festinha do pijama?

Jo: Pode ser.

Camille: Mas a gente só convida as pessoas mais chegadas.

Logan: É.

Jo, chamou os convidados: James, Carlos, Kendall, Katie _( Autora- Vamos fingir que ela tem uns 17 anos, __kk)_ e Lucy – Depois de resolverem quem Kendall iria ficar, elas se tornaram amigas. Camille e Logan foram comprar as comidas.

Depois de uma hora mais ou menos, tudo já estava pronto e os convidados já haviam chegado.

James: Então, o que a gente vai fazer?

Camille: Não faço a menor idéia.

Carlos: Vamos jogar verdade ou conseqüência?

Camille: Não!

Carlos: Por que?

Camille: Não gosto desse jogo.

James: Medo Roberts?

Camille: Não!

Lucy: Vamos jogar.

Camille: Vão vocês, não to afim, vou comer – disse já indo para a cozinha.

Logan: Também não vou jogar - disse indo atrás de Camille.

**Sala**

Chegando lá, avistou Camille sentada no sofá comendo um pacote de _Doritos_. Se aproximou dela e sentou ao seu lado.

Camille: Achei que fosse jogar.

Logan: Não estou afim.

Camille: Ah - pegou um dos salgadinhos e comeu - me lembrei de uma coisa!

Logan: O que?

Camille: Do que você estava falando hoje a tarde, não vai me falar?

Logan: Camille! Já disse que vai saber disso quando chegar a hora.

Camille: Acho que essa é a hora certa!

Logan: Não pode espera por pouco tempo?

Camille: Não. Pode me dar uma pista?

Logan: Poderia, mas não sei como.

Camille: Por favor, arruma um jeito.

Logan: Tudo bem. Uma.

Camille: Duas!

Logan: Não!

Camille: Por favor - disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Logan: Tudo bem, a primeira é relacionada a comida...

Camille: Huum... Comida, gostei, mas, tem que ser comida gostosa! É comida gostosa?

Logan:Sim. Ahn e a outra é...

Camille: Fala!

Logan: To pensando.

Camille: Anda!

Logan: Tudo bem, já sei.

Camille: O que é?

Logan: Isso - ele se aproximou mais dela, colocou sua mão no rosto dela e a beijou. Camille no começo estava de olhos abertos e não correspondia ao beijo, depois de realmente perceber o que estava acontecendo, fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo. Começaram a aprofundar o beijo, que no começo estava calmo, agora estava urgente. Quando o ar ficou escasso, eles se separam com alguns selinhos.

Camille: Tudo bem... Não entendi o que isso tem haver.

Logan: Então aguarde e saberá - ficaram por mais alguns segundos se encarando, ambos estavam envergonhados por causa do beijo.

Camille: Acho melhor subirmos.

Logan Também acho.

Eles subiram novamente para o quarto de Jo. Chegando lá, não se sentiram muito confortados pela cena que estavam presenciando. Jo e Kendall, James e Lucy, Carlos e Katie se beijando _( Autora- Ela tem 17.. Então coloquei ela com o Carlos,kk)._

Logan: Pessoal? - ninguém respondeu ou parou o que estava fazendo. Logan iria chamar de novo, mas foi interrompido por Camille.

Camille: PESSOAL! - gritou. Todos se separaram assustados - viu, é assim que se faz.

Jo: Por que gritou?

Camille: Porque vocês todos estavam se engolindo, achei que iam jogar verdade ou consequência.

Ketie: A gente ia, ate os meninos nos agarrarem.

Camille: Então, parem com a melação, não estou afim de ficar de vela.

Kendall: Como se precisasse.

Katie: É mesmo.

Camille: Do que estão falando?

Jo: Não se faça de boba.

Camille: Falem logo.

James: Você tem o Logan - ela ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça.

Jo: Awn, ela ficou vermelha.

Camille: Quieta Taylor!

Logan: Então, por que não vamos assistir um filme.

Lucy: Coloca um de romance.

Camille: Para vocês se pegarem mais ainda?

James: Não, mas quem sabe não rola um clima entre você e o Logan - disse rindo, junto com Katie, Carlos, Lucy, Jo e Kendall.

Camille: Calem a boca!

Kendall: O Logan deve estar querendo isso mesmo, já que não está falando nada.

Logan: Só estou pensando.

Lucy: Em como vai se declarar para a Camille?

Logan: E se fosse? - Camille ficou vermelha novamente e olhou para outro canto.

Carlos: Se queria fazer surpresa, já era, porque ela escutou.

Logan: Argh! Vamos assistir o filme logo.

Camille: De terror, por favor.

Katie: De romance, vai!

Camille: Não começa - disse deitando em um colchão.

Jo: Ta bom, deitem todos nos colchões, enquanto eu coloco o filme - Kendall iria dormir com Jo. James com Lucy. Carlos com Katie. Camille com Logan.

James: Logan?

Logan: O que?

James: Cuidado com a agarração com a Camille, a gente está aqui - disse arrancando risadas dos amigos, exceto de Logan e Camille.

Logan: Se fosse para fazer isso, não faria na frente de vocês.

Camille: Ok, será que dá pra vocês calarem a boca, estão me irritando.

Carlos: O tempo passa e a Camille, continua sendo a maluquinha de sempre

Camille: E você também - pegou uma almofada e jogou no amigo com força.

Carlos: Ai!

Camille: Agora está melhor - disse voltando a se deitar.

Jo: Ok, chega de gracinhas o filme já vai começar.

O filme começou e na metade todos já estavam dormindo. Quando o filme terminou os únicos que estavam acordados era Camille e Logan.

Camille: Por que falou aquilo para o Carlos, James e Kendall? - perguntou sussurrando.

Logan: Para eles calarem a boca.

Camille: Ah, boa noite.

Logan: Boa noite, meu anjo Roberts. - deu um beijo na testa dela e fechou os olhos. A morena sorriu e depois dormiu.


	4. Cadê o Logan?

**No Outro Dia...**

Camille acordou e percebeu que Logan não estava mais ao seu lado. Levantou e viu que os amigos ainda estavam dormindo.

Camille: GENTE ACORDEEEEM! - gritou e começou a jogar o travesseiro neles.

Jo: Ai o que foi Camilleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Camille: Algum de vocês viu o Logan?

Lucy: Se você não sabe onde o seu namorado está, de certo a gente vai.

Camille: Ele não é meu namorado.

James: Não precisa mentir, somos seus amigos.

Camille: Argh! Nem devia ter acordado vocês - disse saindo do quarto da amiga, e indo para o 2J bateu várias vejes, até achou estranho a mãe do Kendall atender. Foi para o parque do Palm Wodds e não o achou, voltou para o apartamento da amiga e todos já estavam sentados na mesa, tomando café da manhã.

Jo: Achou ele?

Camille: Não.

Katie: Liga para ele.

Camille: Jo, me dá seu celular?

Jo: Pega o seu!

Camille: Sem bateria.

Jo: Toma! - disse jogando o aparelho para a amiga que pegou. Discou o número de Logan, o telefone tocou e tocou, mas não atendeu.

Camille: Não atende - devolveu o celular para a loira.

Carlos: Quem sabe mais tarde ele não aparece.

Camille: É você tem razão – sentou em uma das cadeira e começou a comer junto com os amigos.

Depois de tomarem o café da manhã, ficaram jogando um pouco, Camille não se distraia com nada, ficava pensando onde Logan poderia estar, ele não era de sumir, resolveu mandar uma mensagem para ele.

Camille: Jo?

Jo: O que?

Camille: Empresta seu telefone de novo?

Jo: Ligar para o Logan?

Camille: Mandar mensagem, acho que é mais seguro para ele ver.

Jo: Então ta, toma aqui – deu o celular para a amiga.

Camille: Valeu – foi para o quarto de Jo.

Chegando ao quarto da amiga, sentou na cama da amiga e escreveu a seguinte mensagem para Logam.

" Onde você está? Estou preocupada com você. Quando acordei você não estava mais do meu lado e não atendeu minha ligação. Estou com o telefone da Jo, o meu acabou a bateria :3 – Cammy."

Enviou. Quando Logan leu quem tinha mandado a mensagem um sorriso brotou de seus lábios. Já que ela estava preocupada como dizia, resolveu responder.

" Infelizmente, não poderei te dizer onde estou, mas te garanto que estou bem. Sabe de uma coisa, eu já pensei neste momento várias vezes na minha cabeça, mas nunca imaginaria você estando preocupada comigo, na vida real. :)–Logan."

Camille ouviu o celular tocando, indicando que tinha recebido uma mensagem, quando viu de quem era, abriu imediatamente. Leu a mensagem.

" Por que não pode me falar? Me preocupo com meus amigos, ok? – Cammy".

Enviou, mesmo considerando ele mais que seu amigo. Depois de pequenos minutos Camille recebeu a resposta.

" Digamos que faça parte daquela surpresa que eu tenho que lhe falar –Logan."

" Tudo bem, então, porque eu sei que se insistir não vai me contar mesmo –Cammy."

"Isso mesmo, agora eu vou fazer mais algumas coisas, mas tarde eu passo ai, ok –Logan."

" Ta –Cammy."

Pelo menos agora ela sabia que ele estava bem e não precisa se preocupar com Logan, voltou para a sala. Chegando lá, viu seus amigos se beijando, pelo menos se Logan estivesse com ela, não precisaria estar vendo isso, achou melhor não interromper os amigos, então foi para a sala.

" Ótimo, obrigada por me deixar sozinha, com esses casaizinhos –Cammy."

Enviou novamente uma mensagem, na esperança que pudessem ficar conversando.

" Você me ama neh? –Logan."

" De onde tirou isso? –Cammy."

" Eu disse que iria comprar algumas coisas e você continua querendo conversar comigo :3 –Logan."

" Tudo bem, se você não quer eu paro, vou ficar de vela –Cammy."

" Não é isso, gosto de conversar com você e queria estar com você, mas eu preciso preparar uma coisa muito importante –Logan."

" Ta bom, vai lá –Cammy."

Desligou o celular, já prevendo que não teria outra resposta e ligou a televisão. Uma hora depois e os amigos apareceram.

Lucy: E ai, teve noticias do namoradinho?

Camille: Ele não é meu namorado, mas sim tive noticias dele.

Jo: E ai?

Cammu: Não me disse onde estava, mas me garantiu que estava bem e Jo seu celular – entregou o aparelho apara a morena – ele falou que mais tarde vem.

Katie: E o que a gente vai fazer agora?

James: Vamos assistir filmes.

Camille: Não to cansada de ver filmes, vocês sempre dormem ou ficam se beijando e ontem vocês dormiram.

Carlos: E você e o Logan aproveitaram neh?

Camille: Lógico que não.

Katie: Tadinha gente, vamos deixar os filmes para quando o Logan estiver aqui, já que hoje ela está sozinha, ver a gente se beijando vai deixar ela com saudades dele.

Camille: Vocês me irritam e Lucy o que tanto você escreve ai no computador.

Lucy: Espera mais um pouco – terminou de digitar – querem escutar?

James: Claro amor.

Lucy: Eu postei em um site de fofocas, totalmente focado no assunto BTR assim " Ei, vocês, que amam o Logan! Sabiam que ele está namorando uma tal de Camille Roberts? Pois é! Esa informação é verdadeira, tanto é, que foi confirmada por ela mesma." E também, postei uma foto sua e do Logan, juntos.

Camille: Você não fez isso.

Lucy: Fiz, e várias pessoas já comentaram.

Jo: Isso vai ser legal, lê ai Brad.

Lucy: " O que essa menina pensa que está fazendo? O Logan é só meu." - Lucy parou porque teve uma norme necessidade de rir, mas logo continuou " Ele é muito linda pra ele, mas já que ele ama ela e ele o ama, fico feliz pelos dois." E teve vários comentários desse tipo.

Camille: Lucy, eu vou te matar! – disse correndo ate ela.

Jo: CAMILLE! não pode matar amigos – disse correndo atrás da amiga e a segurando.

Camille: Teve sorte Lucy, porque você é minha amiga.

Carlos: Camille, admita, o Logan te ama! Você ama ele, vocês estão namorado!

Camille: Jo?

Jo: Carlos! – repreendeu o amigo – deixe-a, ela pode amar ele, mas não precisam ficar zoando ela por isso.

Camille: Jo?

Jo: O que?

Camille: Não ajudou, nem um pouquinho.

Jo: Ai, ta bom, já chega ninguém mais vai ficar falando de ninguém tudo bem?

Todos – Jo e Camille: Tudo bem.

Jo: Camille, não ouvi você falando.

Jo: Eles que começam.

Jo: Anda!

Camille: Tudo bem.

Jo: Ok, então agora vamos voltar a paz e assistir alguns filmes, pode ser?

Todos – Jo: Ta bom.

Camille: Menos de romance.

Lucy: É claro... – Jo o repreendeu com o olhar, já prevendo o que a amiga iria dizer – parei!

Jo: Todos concordam com um terror?

Todos – Jo: Ok.

Camille escolheu um filme, entregou para Jo, ela colocou e assistiram.


	5. Namorado e NAmorada

Depois de assistirem três filmes, Camille levantou do puff irritada.

Camille: Já chega! Não agüento mais ficar assistindo esses filmes.

Jo: Por quê? - Disse indo na cozinha pergar um copo de água.

Katie: Ta na cara. Ela está com saudades do Logan, mas não admite.

Camille: Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada!

Jo: Já se esqueceram do que eu disse antes do filme começar? - o celular da Jo vibra indicando uma nova mensagem.

Kendall: Quem é amor? - pergunta se aproximando da namorada e lendo a mensagem junto com ela - acho que agora a Katie vai ter motivos pra falar.

Camille: O que aconteceu?

Jo: O Logan mandou uma mensagem, dizendo para você se encontrar com ele no lugar de vocês e que você saberia - Camille ficou corada.

"Um lugar onde eu sei... Ele deve estar falando ..."-Pensa Camille.

(Autora: O lugar é lá no parque Palm Woods, sabe lá onde tem aquelas mesinhas e tals? É ali)

Katie: Parece que hoje se formalizam neh Cammyzinha Linda.

Camille: Cala a boca! E obrigada Jo por ler essa mensagem em voz alta - disse sarcástica.

Jo: Que seja! Vem eu vou te arrumar! - disse já puxando a amiga para o quarto.

Katie: Jo a Camille não vai querer deixar o Logan esperando - disse rindo, mas Jo nem deu ouvido e seguiu seu caminho.

Quarto da Jo

Chegando lá, Jo jogou uma toalha em cima da morena.

Jo: Vai tomar um banho, enquanto escolho sua roupa.

Camille:Mas Jo

Jo: Anda, essa é sua noite garota.

Camille: Ta bom - disse entrando no banheiro e se preparando para tomar um banho. Depois de alguns minutos ela saiu do banheiro com um roupão. Tinha um vestido roxo em cima da cama com um bilhete e logo ao lado tinha um sapato de salto preto, Camille se aproximou e pegou o bilhete.

" Mil desculpas Cammy, mas o Kends me obrigou a deixar você se arrumar sozinha, coloque essa roupa e te garanto que vai arrasar. Me conte tudo depois :3 –Jo."

Camille: Sem chance que vou colocar vestido, não vou para uma festa – foi ate o guarda-roupa da amiga e começou a procurar por uma calça jeans e alguma blusinha que fosse mais seu estilo, mas como estava procurando no armário de Carly, não tinha nada do seu estilo. Outros minutos se passaram, Sam escolheu uma roupa e se trocou passou uma leve maquiagem e foi para o parque ( cgi/set?id=73218622&.locale=pt-br)

Chegando lá, viu o moreno sentado na cadeira com as mãos na cabeça, certamente ele estava achando que ela não iria.

Camille: Logan? – seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando escutou a voz da morena, achava que ela não iria.

Logan: Ah, oi Camille, você veio.

Camille: É, desculpe por fazer você esperar, mas a Jo queria que eu viesse com um vestido, só que ela acabou saindo e eu escolhi outra roupa.

Logan: Tudo bem, o importante é que você está aqui.

Camille: É, então pra que queria que eu viesse?

Logan: Para jantar – disse, e só agora ela havia percebido uma mesa cheia de comidas – com as coisas que você mais gosta, só que um pouco mais saudáveis.

Camille: Logan, não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu não vou v... – Logan a cortou.

Logan: Não vamos, mas falar sobre isso.

Camille: Tudo bem.

Ele puxou uma cadeira para Camille sentar, e ela fez, logo ele sentou em uma cadeira na frente. Se serviram e comeram, durante todo o jantar ficavam conversando, rindo e fazendo brincadeiras. Quando terminaram.

Camille: Obrigada pelo jantar foi ótimo, mas agora eu tenho que ir a Jo... – disse se levantando, mas Logan a cortou.

Logan: Espera um pouco! – levantou-se logo em seguida e segurou o braço dela de leve. Camille olhou para ele esperando uma resposta – Eu quero te falar uma coisa...

Camille: Prossiga.

Logan: Camille, quando você contou a mim e a Jo que está com leucemia e que não sobreviverá, eu tenho que te falar antes que seja tarde e... – Camille o cortou.

Camille: Chegue logo ao ponto – Logan respirou fundo.

Logan: Eu te amo! Sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Fui bobo por nunca te falar isso e depois de saber dessa noticia senti que iria perder você e não podia deixar isso acontecer antes de saber de tudo que eu sinto...

Camille: Está com dó de mim? – perguntou com os olhos lacrimejados.

Logan: Claro que não. Camille, eu sempre te amei, só nunca tive coragem, porque tinha medo de falar meus sentimentos, sei que você fa...-Camille o Cortou

Camille: Eu acredito em você, mas só para saber mesmo, qual seria a diferença disso agora?

Logan: Eu vou saber que tentei – Camille o abraçou.

Camille: E vai suportar me ver morrendo? – disse chorando.

Logan: Não vou, mas eu quero você comigo enquanto eu puder ter.

Camille: Não quero que sofra, por minha causa, Logan eu também te amo e... – Logan cortou.

Logan: Camille, não me importo se você vai morrer ou não, eu só quero te fazer feliz, quero ter você comigo.

Camille: Eu também quero você.

Logan: Então – ele pegou as mãos dela – quer ser minha pra sempre?

Camille: Não pode ter uma coisa que sempre foi sua – eles sorriram e se beijaram. Mas foram interrompidos pelo celular da Camille , param, ela pegou o celular – tinha quer a Jo – disse nervosa.

Logan: O que ela quer?

Camille: " Cammy,você ainda está com o Logan? Preciso te contar uma coisa urgente :/–Jo."

Logan: O que será que ela quer?

Camille: Não sei, mas é melhor eu ir logo – disse guardando o celular no bolso e já indo em direção a janela.

Logan: Camille? – ela virou para encará-lo.

Camille: Sim?

Logan: Ahn... Quer dizer então que agora a gente está namorando, de novo? – Camille apenas sorriu. - Pra sempre?

Camille: Claro – Logan abriu um sorriso largo, se aproximou de Camille a abraçou e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Logan: Prometo te fazer feliz – deu um selinho nela, ela se afastou um pouco dele.

Camille: Tenho que ir... Ate amanhã então... Namorado.

Logan: Ate... Namorada – sorriram que nem bobos e Camille voltou para o apartamento da amiga já se preparando para ouvir a morena tagarelando sobre Camille, e de como foi a noite dela, mas também sabia que Jo não perderia a chance de fazer um interrogatório, perguntando sobre como foi a noite inteira dela com o Logan, mas sabia que não prestaria atenção em nada...


	6. Conversas

**No Outro Dia...**

Jo como sempre acordou cedo, fez sua higiene matinal, trocou de roupa e desceu. Fez o café da manhã e logo Logan chegou._ ( Jo- cgi/set?id=73227595&.locale=pt-br )_

_(Autora- Ela fez uma chave reserva pro Logan, caso ele queira visitar a Cammy e tals. Ele tem a chave.)_

Logan: Bom dia Jo.

Jo: Bom dia, namorado da minha melhor amiga.

Logan: Já ficou sabendo?

Jo: Claro eu sou a melhor amiga dela.

Loagn: E falando nela, onde ela está?

Jo: Dormindo ainda.

Logan: Vou lá falar com ela.

Logan: Ok.

**Quarto da Jo.**

Chegando lá, Logan vê Camille sentada no colchão, com o pensamento distante.

Logan: Camille? - disse se aproximando.

Camille: Ah, oi Logan - disse despertando do transe.

Logan: Em que tava pensando?

Camille: Em ontem – ela riu – ainda não estou acreditando.

Logan: Então pode acreditar, porque não pretendo te deixar.

Camille: Que bom então, mas sabe que eu não quero te ver sofrer não é?

Logan: De novo essa história Cammy?

Camille: Não quero que você sofra!

Logan: Vou sofrer mais, se você não ficar comigo - ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu na hora - não vamos falar mais disso, ok?

Camille: Ok – ele se afastou.

Freddie: Vamos comer?

Sam: Vamos. ( cgi/set?id=73228070&.locale=pt-br)

**Cozinha**

Camille e Logan chegaram na cozinha e sentaram, logo Jo sentou-se de frente para eles.

Jo: Olha só o casal do ano.

Camille: Fala isso, mas não percebe você e o Kendall juntos.

Jo: O que? Somos um casal normal.

Camille: Ta bom, então.

Jo: A propósito, porque a gente a um encontro duplo hoje.

Camille: Aonde?

Jo: Ah, não sei, patinar no gelo ou ir a uma balada.

Camille: Não estou afim não.

Logan: Fico com patinar no gelo.

Camille:Não quero ir.

Logan: Vamos, vai ser divertido.

Jo : É escuta seu namorado.

Logan: Por favor.

Camille Ta bom. Mas achei que você quisesse conversar com o **Kendall**

Jo: Eu vou, só que mais tarde.

Camille: Ta bom, então.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e depois Jo foi ligar para Kendall, deixando Camille e Logan sozinhos na sala.

Logan: Amor, está tudo bem? – perguntou passando o braço pelo ombro de Camille. Ela riu.

Camille: O que você disse?

Logan: Perguntei se você está bem.

Camille: Antes.

Logan: Nada.

Camille: Repete a palavra que você disse, antes de está tudo bem.

Logan: Ahn, eu te chamei de amor. O que tem de diferente nisso.

Camille: Você não imagina o quando isso é lindo.

Logan: Então se acostume, pois vou te chamar assim sempre.

Camille: Tenho certeza que eu vou amar – ele a abraçou e ficaram assim por um momento. Jo chega.

Jo: Bom, está tudo pronto, a gente vai sete horas, pode ser? – aproximou do sofá e viu que seus amigos nem tinham dado atenção a ela – EIII!

Camille: O que? – resmungou, afastando de Logan.

Jo: A gente vai sete horas, pode ser?

Camille: Aonde?

Jo: Patinar no gelo!

Jo:Pode ser pra você também Logan?

Logan: Pode.

Jo: Ok, vou deixar vocês sozinhos, vou conversar com o Kendall.

Camille: Sobre...?

Jo: É.

Camille: Boa sorte amiga.

Jo: Sobre o que?

Jo: Conta pra ele Cammy, eu tenho que ir já – ela saiu.

Logan: Fala.

Camille: Ela está grávida do Kendall.

Logan: E ela contou para o pai dela?

Camille: Ainda não, é de quem ela tem mais medo – Logan ficou encarando o chão por um momento e depois riu – do que está rindo?

Logan: Só pensando.

Camille: Em que?

Logan: Se a gente um dia teria filhos – Camille riu.

Camille: Também queria ter, mas não sei se vai dar certo.

Logan: Por quê?

Camille: Tenho medo de não agüentar.

Logan: Acho melhor pararmos com esse assunto.

Camille: Ok – ela deitou a cabeça dela no ombro do Freddie e ele a abraçou. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou imaginando como seria ter um filho com Logan, certamente não poderia içar mais feliz.

Logan: Eu te amo – ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

Camille: Também te amo.

Logan: A gente tem que contar pra minha mãe e pro seu pai.

Camille: Quem sabe um dia.

Logan: Por que a gente não conta amanhã?

Camille: Está cedo demais.

Logan: Tem vergonha de mim?

Camille: Não, sua mãe sabe, pode surtar, que você está namorando a sua _ex_. Lembra quando você falou que estávamos namorando? Ela quase me matou..

Logan: Não se ela souber que você é minha vida.

Camille: Você também é a minha vida – Logan sorriu e ela retribuiu.

Logan: Então a gente vai contar?

Camille: Vamos.

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou, onde fez o possível para expressar seus sentimentos, mostrar a ela o tanto que a ama, Camille fazia a mesma coisa. O beijo permaneceu calmo e apaixonado. Quando o ar começou a faltar eles se separam, ambos sorrindo. Camille mais uma vez encostou a cabeça dela no ombro dele, fechou os olhos e dormiu. Logan ficou a observando por alguns minutos com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado no rosto, logo depois resolveu dormir também.


	7. Ele é meu anjo

Cinco horas da tarde a morena entra no seu apartamento e vê a cena mais linda que já viu, seus amigos dormindo abraçados.

Jo: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN! – gritou e começou a dar pulinhos. Camille e Logan levantam assustados.

Camille: Tinha que ser a loira escandalosa.

Jo: Não tenho culpa, se vocês são o casal mais fofo do mundo.

Camille: Vai começar.

Jo: Só estou dizendo a verdade.

Camille: Ok, e ai como foi com o Kends?

Jo: Te conto, enquanto vamos nos arrumar.

Logan: Então acho melhor eu ir, também tenho que me arrumar – deu um selinho na namorada – sete horas estou aqui.

Camille: Ok – ele saiu.

Jo: Vamos subir – ela puxou a morena para o quarto.

**Quarto da Jo**

Jo pegou uma toalha.

Jo: Toma um banho, vou arrumando as coisas – entregou a toalha a morena e ela foi pra o banheiro.

Depois de uns vinte minutos Camille saiu do banheiro, Jo já havia terminado de arrumar suas roupas e as maquiagens. Jo entrou no banheiro, enquanto Camille foi trocar de roupa e começou a se arrumar. Depois que Jo saiu do banheiro, ela trocou de roupa e foi passar sua maquiagem. Camille estava sentada na cama, esperando a loira terminar.

( Jo - cgi/set?id=73230210&.locale=pt-br

Camille - cgi/set?id=73231113&.locale=pt-br )

Camille: Então, me conta o que o Kendall disse.

Jo: Disse que essa era a melhor noticia que eu poderia dar a ele, que iria adorar ser pai e ainda mais de um filho meu e dele, que sim iria assumir com certeza e estava disposto a contar isso ao meu pai, mesmo com medo de como poderia reagira.

Camille: Viu Jo, fica tranqüila acho que agora que o Kendall quer contar devia estar mais tranqüila.

Jo: Mas eu não consigo, eu penso em toda a forma que o meu pai pode reagira, ele é muito responsável. E você sabe disso. Quando o assunto é comigo, é pior ainda.

Camille: Eu sei.

Jo: Ok, mas vamos mudar de assunto, por favor? Não quero ficar falando sobre isso.

Camille: Ok, do que quer falar?

Jo: Me conta sobre você e o Logan – Bear.

Camille: Não tem nada para contar.

Jo: Claro que tem, como anda o namoro de vocês, você fica com essa carinha, mas eu sei que você faria de tudo para deixar ele feliz.

Camille: É faria sim, mas quem está fazendo isso por mim é ele. Aquele jantar foi a melhor coisa me aconteceu, ele é tão fofo comigo, você nem imagina Jo, ele sempre me diz coisas que me deixa mais feliz e quando eu estou com ele eu esqueço de tudo, da minha doença, das pessoas, do mundo inteiro.

Jo: Sei como se sente.

Camille: Mas eu não quero que ele sofra quando eu...

Jo: Cammy, isso está bem longe de acontecer e você não conversou com ele sobre isso?

Camille: Sim e como sempre ele foi fofo, mas eu quero que ele seja feliz.

Jo: Camille, pelo que eu vejo vocês dois estão felizes juntos, você o ama e ele te ama.

Camille: Ele é meu anjo, Jo – Jo olhou no relógio.

Jo: Ok, mas agora volte ao mundo que são sete e cinco daqui a pouco eles estão aqui.

Camille: Ok.

Elas desceram para a sala e logo a campainha tocou. Jo atendeu.

Jo: Olá garotos!

Kendall: Oi amorzinho – deu um selinho na namorada. Jo olhou para Logan.

Jo: Ela desceu comigo, deve estar assaltando minha geladeira, ela ficou sem comer _a tarde inteira._ – disse – Camille! Vem cá o Logan também está aqui – gritou. Camille vai ate a porta limpando a boca – comendo presunto?

Camille: Sim – ela olhou para Logan – Vem aqui gatinho – ele deu um selinho nela.

Jo: Vamos amor e casal do ano?

Camille, Logan e Kendall: Vamos.

Jo foi com Kendall na moto dele. Camille foi com Logan no carro.

Chegando lá...

Jo: Kendall vamos patinar logo – ela o puxou.

Camille: Estou com fome, a Jo não deixou-me terminar de comer o presunto

Logan Vamos ali comer, tem uma lanchonete.

Camille: Ok – Logan pegou na mão dela e foram. Camille pediu um cachorro quente e um refrigerante. Logan preferiu comer mais tarde. Eles sentaram-se em uma mesa. Sam ficou olhando as pessoas patinar.

Logan: Vai querer patinar depois?

Camille: Não.

Logan: Por quê? Se fosse assim a gente nem teria vindo.

Camille: Disse que não queria vir.

Logan Ah Camille, qual é, está com medo?

Camille: Claro que não – Logan olhou para ela com uma cara de "é mesmo?" – estou, e daí?

Logan: Ah Camille, vamos, por favor – o lanche dela chegou.

Camille: Já disse que não – ela fez bico – agora eu vou comer. Em questão de minutos ela devorou tudo.

Logan: Ótimo, agora que comeu, vamos patinar.

Camille: Vai você, vou ficar aqui.

Logan: Camille, não precisa ficar com medo, vou ficar com você não vou te deixar cair. Confia em mim?

Camille: Confio, mas... – Logan a cortou.

Logan: Não precisa ter medo – ele se levantou e pegou na mão dela, ela também se levantou e foram para perto da pista. Colocaram os patins. Camille segurou firme a mão de Logan e foram para a pista.

Camille: Logan, estou com medo – disse com os olhos fechados. Ele a colocou uma mão na cintura dela e a outra ela ficou segurando.

Logan: Camille abra os olhos.

Camille: Não.

Logan: Por favor – ela abriu lentamente os olhos – viu, não é tão ruim – ele soltou a mão da cintura dela e começou a puxá-la lentamente pela pista.

Camille: Logan eu vou cair.

Logan: Relaxa amor.

Camille: Sabe que quando fala isso, me deixa mais apaixona neh?

Logan: Então vou te chamar assim todo segundo – Camille riu – vem – ele continuou a puxá-la suavemente pela pista, a esse ponto Camille já tinha perdido um pouco do medo - está perdendo o medo?

Camille: Um pouco, mas não me solta.

Logan: Não vou.

Ficaram por mais alguns minutos patinando, viram Jo e Kendall saindo da pista.

Camille: Vamos lá conversar com eles?

Logan Vamos - eles saíram da pista, tiraram os sapatos, colocaram os seus e foram em direção de Jo e Kendall.

Camille: Por que saíram?

Jo: Cansamos e também a gente precisa conversar.

Logan: Quer que saímos?

Jo: Não precisa, vocês já sabem do que se trata - eles sentaram em um banco.

Kendall: Pode falar, amor.

Jo: Eu ainda estou preocupada com o que vamos fazer quando essa criança nascer e quando o meu pai voltar.

Camille: Vocês deviam contar pra ele, quando voltasse.

Kendall: Concordo, mas só se você estiver a vontade com isso.

Jo: Estou com medo.

Kendall: Vem cá - a abraçou, ela estava chorando - eu vou começar a trabalhar, pra alugar um apartamento ou comprar uma casa para a gente morar.

Jo: Awn Kendall, vou te ajudar... - Kendall a cortou.

Kendall: Não vai trabalhar, tem que cuidar da criança.

Camille: A gente vai sair.

Jo: Ok – eles caminharam para a saída, sentaram em um banco.

Logan: Está tudo bem?

Camille: Sim, eu só estava pensando.

Logan: Em que?

Camille: Nunca vai acontecer, então não tem o porquê saber.

Logan: Fala.

Camille: Queria construir uma família, a coisa que eu mais queria era poder ser acordada com uma garotinha ou um garotinho pulando em cima me chamando de mamãe e quando eu acordasse visse você do meu lado – algumas lagrimas escapavam de seu rosto.

Logan: Quem disse que isso não é possível?

Camille: _Eu_.

Logan: Ainda com esse assunto? Por que tem que ser tão precipitada?

Camille: Eu só estou tentando ser realista.

Logan: Então pode parar! Eu vou te ajudar a tornar tudo isso possível.

Camille: Você sempre torna tudo possível – ela deu um sorriso fraco – obrigada, meu anjo – ela o abraço.

Logan: Faço de tudo pelo o amor da minha vida – Jo e Kendall chegam.

Jo: Vamos embora?

Logan: Vamos – eles se afastaram e foram cada um para seu carro.


	8. Dia de Encarar as Coisas

Jo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Viu amiga, ele é um fofo – disse Jo toda animada, quando Camille terminou de contar a conversa dela e do Logan na noite anterior.

Camille: Jo não é pra tanto.

Jo: É que eu acho vocês tão fofos.

Camille: Ta, mas e ai vai conversar com o seu pai hoje neh? Ele já vai voltar.

Jo: Sim eu vou, ele disse que iria chegar na hora do almoço, então acho uma hora perfeita.

Camille: Avise-me, pra ir embora.

Jo: Fica! Por favor.

Camille: Isso é coisa sua e do Kendall, não quero me meter.

Jo: Camille! Por favor, amiga – disse implorando. Logan chega.

Logan: Olá garotas.

Camille: Oi baby.

Jo: Logan, agora não!

Logan: O que está acontecendo?

Camille: A Dona Jo quer que eu fique com ela e o Kendall hoje na hora do almoço quando contarem para o pai da Jo.

Logan: Desculpa Jo, mas hoje na hora do almoço vou roubar a Cammy de você.

Jo e Camille: Por quê?

Logan: Porque hoje minha mãe, veio de viagem e está lá em casa, então achei uma ótima oportunidade para contar do nosso namoro para ela.

Camille: Pode ser então.

Jo: Ta fazendo isso só pra não ficar aqui neh?

Camille: Não, eu quero contar logo para a minha sogrinha, que me ama muito.

Jo: Ah, vou fingir que acredito.

Logan: Bom, vou deixar vocês aqui, vou em casa arrumar algumas coisas e Camille vou vim te chamar quando estiver tudo pronto.

Camille: Ok - ele lhe deu um selinho e saiu. O celular de Jo toca. Ela olha. Pai.

Jo: Droga é o meu pai!

Camille: Atende logo! - Jo hesitou um pouco mas logo atendeu.

Jo: Alô?... Ahn, ok... Vou sim... Também estou... Ate... Tchau - ela desligou.

Camille: E...?

Jo: Ele vai chegar mais cedo.

Camille: Que horas?

Jo: Dez horas - Camille olhou no relógio.

Camille: Daqui uma hora então.

Jo: Pode pedir pro seu namorado levar a gente no aeroporto?

Camille: Ele vai preparar as coisas pro almoço e duvido que vai querer levar a gente, do jeito que ele é ainda. Liga pro Kendall.

Jo: Ok.

Camille: Vou escolher uma roupa, posso pegar alguma sua?

Jo: Claro, mas achava que você achava minhas roupas muito patricinhas.

Camille: Eu dou um jeito, e eu também nem tenho mais roupas aqui.

Jo: Ok.

Camille: Vou tomar banho - entrou no banheiro.

Jo: Vou ligar para o Kendall.

Depois de vinte minutos a morena sai do banheiro com a mesma roupa.

Jo: Achei que ia trocar.

Camille: Vamos buscar o Spencer primeiro.

Jo: Ok, o Kendall já está vindo, vamos descer e comer alguma coisa.

Camille: Pode ser, estou morrendo de fome.

Elas desceram, preparam um café da manhã rápido e comeram. Logo Kendall chegou.

Kendall: Bom dia amorzinho – deu um selinho na Jo.

Jo: Bom dia amor.

Camille: Eca, vou vomitar com vocês dois desse jeito.

Jo: Nem tem moral pra falar isso pra mim.

Kendall: É verdade, você e o Logan são iguais.

Camille: Não somo assim, tão grudadinhos que nem vocês.

Jo: Mas ama quando ele fala uma coisa fofa, você fica toda melosa.

Camille: Ta me confundindo?

Jo: Não.

Kendall: Bom meninas, acho melhor discutirem isso depois, temos que buscar o Sr. Taylor.

Jo: É verdade, então vamos.

Camille: Ok - ela pegou seu sanduiche e saiu junto de seus amigos.

**No Aeroporto**

Chegando lá, eles sentaram em alguns bancos de espera, na verdade Jo e Kendall ficavam se beijando enquanto Camille segurava vela.

Camille: Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo neh?

Jo: O que foi?

Camille: Eu estou com vocês.

Jo: A gente sabe.

Camille: Da para pararem de se beijar?

_Jo: _Não _–_ disse voltando a beijar o namorado.

Camille: Argh! - levantou-se, andou um pouco para se distanciar do casal e ligou para Logan, no terceiro toque ele atendeu.

**Ligação On**

Logan: Oi bebê.

Camille: Socorro!

Logan: O que está acontecendo?

Camille:Eu vim com a Jo e com o Kendall buscar o e eles não param de se beijar.

Logan: Ficou com saudade?

Camille: Também, mas não quero ficar perto deles.

Logan: Logo vai poder matar sua saudade então.

Camille: Fica conversando comigo, ate o Spencer chegar?

Logan: Ok, mas não me culpe se o almoço demorar pra sair.

Camille: Não importa.

Logan: Desde quando fiquei mais importante do que o almoço pra você, minha linda?

Camille: Ahn... Acho que desde sempre, mas só comecei a mostrar agora. E eu fiquei mais importante do que seus dados?

Logan: Sempre foi. Ah, esqueci de te falar, mas tenho uma surpresa para você.

Camille: O que é?

Logan: É surpresa, mas hoje a tarde você vai saber.

Camille: Sabe que eu odeio surpresas.

Logan: Mas a ultima não foi tão ruim ou foi?

Camille: foi a melhor.

Logan: Então confie em mim.

Camille: Sempre - ela olhou pelo aeroporto e viu o - amor, o pai da Jo já chegou.

Logan: Ok, te vejo na hora do almoço então.

Camille: Tchau.

Logan: Espera!

Camille: O que?

Logan: Eu te amo.

Camille: Também te amo. Tchau.

Logan: Tchau - eles desligaram.

**Ligação Off**

Sam foi em direção a Spencer e o abraçou. Eles eram bem amigaveis. Era a única pessoa que confiava.

: Hey Sammy. - Sim, ele chama ela pelo apelido.

Camille: Olá .

: Cadê a Jo?

Camille: Está se agarrando com o Kendall – foram ate o casal.

: É assim que recebe seu pai?

Jo: PAI! – disse assustada e se afastando de Kendall.

Sr. Taylor: Também estava com saudades **filha** – ironizou.

Jo: Eu senti sua falta – abraçou o pai.

Camille: Espero não ter feito nada demais com a minha **filha** – disse se dirigindo para Kendall que ficou sem o que responder.

Jo: PAI! – repreendeu o pai.

Sr. Taylor: Então, vamos embora logo.

Jo: Vamos.

Saíram do aeroporto, entraram no carro de Kendall e foram para o Palm Woods.

Chegando lá, entraram Camille foi para o quarto da loira junto da mesma.

Camille: Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa.

Jo: Por que está nervosa?

Camille: Quero que a Senhora Mitchell goste de mim.

Jo: Ah, Cammy – disse - ela gosta de você.

Camille: Corrigindo ela não me atura. Agora me ajuda.

Jo: Ai ta bom.

Camille: Menos roupa de patricinha.

Jo: Falando assim, parece que não te conheço.

Camille: Me ajuda.

Jo: Ok, vou aproveitar para escolher uma roupa pra mim.

Meia-hora depois e várias roupas, sapatos e acessórios estavam espalhadas pelo quarto.

Camille: Não tem nada.

Jo: Preciso fazer compras.

Camille: Desisto, vou pegar qualquer coisa – pegou uma blusa e uma calça qualquer – vai ser isso mesmo.

Jo: Boa idéia – fez a mesma coisa que a morena.

Trocaram de roupa, colocaram o sapato e fizeram uma maquiagem bem leve.

Jo: Linda amiga.

Camille: Você também está linda.

Jo: Hora de encarar a realidade.

Camille: É.

Jo: Boa sorte.

Camille: Pra você também.


	9. Hora da Verdade

**Casa dos Mitchell**

Camille estava em frente ao apartamento, suas mãos estavam geladas e sentia um frio na barriga. Depois de alguns minutos criando coragem, bateu na porta que logo foi atendia por Logan.

Logan: Olá meu amor – deu um selinho nela.

Camille: Oi.

Logan: Está linda.

Camille: Você também está lindo.

Logan: Obrigado. Entra – ele deu passagem para a morena entrar, que logo aentrou. A senhora Mitchell.

(Autora- Bom, eu não me lembro qual é o nome da mãe do Logan, estão eu coloquei o nome de Júlia. )

Julia: Olá Camille.

Camille: Oi.

Logan: Sentem – se – elas sentaram-se na mesa. Júlia na ponta, Camille ao lado e Logan do outro.

Júlia: Então, Logan me contou que estavam namorando.

Camille: Achei que íamos contar juntos.

Logan: Minha mãe queria saber o motivo do almoço.

Camille: Falasse que era surpresa.

Júlia: Não precisam brigar por causa disso.

Logan: Ela só está um pouco nervosa.

Camille: Não precisa falar – sussurrou para o moreno.

Júlia : Logan, também me contou que você está com... – Logan a cortou.

Logan: Poupe os detalhes mãe.

Júlia: Então, vamos comer, a comida deve estar uma delicia.

Camille: Foi o Logan que fez? – perguntou surpresa.

Júlia: Sim, não sabia que ele cozinhava?

Camille : Não, o que mais eu não sei de você? – perguntou, mas dessa se dirigindo a ele.

Logan: Acho que nada.

Camille: Vamos comer então, quero experimentar sua comida.

Serviram-se e começaram a comer. Durante o almoço tudo ocorreu bem, ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas, Júlia parecia não _odiar_ Camille como ela pensava ao contrario estava a tratando muito bem. Quando terminaram de comer, ficaram sentados na sala conversando mais um pouco.

Camille: Então não vai tentar nada contra meu namoro com o Logan?

Júlia: Claro que não, se a felicidade dele é você eu aceito.

Camille: Achei que você me odiasse.

Júlia: Claro que não.

Logan: Viu Camille, estava nervosa por nada.

Camille: Para de falar isso – deu um leve empurrão nele.

Camille: Bom, vem tenho que mostrar minha surpresa.

Júlia: Já vai mostrar Logan?

Logan: Sim, quanto antes melhor.

Júlia: Ok.

Camille: Sua mãe sabe o que é?

Logan: Ela que me ajudou com isso.

Camille: Ok, então vamos logo, estou curiosa.

Saíram do apartamento e escutaram um choro vindo do apartamento da frente, Camilla já deduziu que seria Jo, pelo visto as coisas não foram tão boas, estava indo abrir a porta quando Logan a puxou.

Camille: Por que fez isso?

Logan: Deixe eles conversarem se entrar vai ser pior, depois conversam, agora vamos - pegou na mão e a guiou para a garagem do prédio. Entraram no carro dele e ele a levou ate um bairro de aparência muito boa, parecia ser bem calmo e todas as casas estavam em perfeito estado.

Camille: O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Logan: Desce e verá.

Camille: Sempre misterioso – abriu a porta e desceu. Camille fez o mesmo – aonde vamos?

Logan: Para de ser impaciente – ele pegou na mão dela e a levou em frente a um terreno, onde estavam construindo uma casa.

Camille: Não entendi.

Freddie: Essa vai ser a nossa casa.

Camille: O que? – perguntou surpresa.

Logan: Isso que escutou.

Camille: Você é louco – ela o abraçou.

Logan: Por você.

Camille: Bobo – ela o beijou. Um simples beijo cheio de amor e carinho que sentiam um pelo outro. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto dela, ele se afastou.

Logan: Por que está chorando?

Camille: Você me emociona.

Logan: Eu te amo.

Camille: Também te amo.

Logan: Quer ir embora?

Camille: Vamos, tenho que conversar com a Jo – voltaram para o carro e foram para o Palm Woods.

Chegando lá, subiram para o segundo andar e viram Kendall saindo do apartamento, com cara de quem tinha chorado muito também.

Camille: O que aconteceu?

Kendall: Spencer não encarou muito bem.

Camille: O que ele fez?

Kendall: Melhor conversar com a Jo, ela está precisando mais.

Camille entrou correndo no apartamento e foi para o quarto da amiga. Chegando lá, viu ela deitada na cama chorando cada vez mais alto.

Camille: Jo? O que aconteceu?

Jo: O meu pai não entende nada.

Camille: O que ele fez?

**Flashback On**

_ , Jo e Kendall estavam almoçando tranquilamente conversavam sobre as coisas que aconteceram enquanto ele esteve fora entre outras coisas. Quando terminaram de comer sentaram na sala._

_Jo: Papai, a gente tem que contar algo muito importante._

_Sr. Taylor: Conte._

_Jo: Primeiro promete que vai manter a calma enquanto explicarmos._

_Sr. Taylor: Está começando a me assustar, mas prometo._

_Jo: Estou grávida._

_Sr. Taylor: O QUE? – se alterou._

_Jo: Espera, prometeu que iria manter a calma enquanto falasse._

_Kendall: Ela descobriu há alguns dias atrás._

_Sr. Taylor: POR QUE NÃO SE PRESERVARAM ENTÃO?_

_Jo: Papai, a gente esqueceu, para de gritar, por favor – lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos._

_Sr. Taylor: COMO POSSO FICAR CALMO?_

_Kendall: A gente não pensou que isso poderia acontecer._

_Sr. Taylor: JO, VOCÊ MAL COMEÇOU A FACULDADE, COMO PRETENDE TER UM BEBÊ?_

_Jo: Eu vou dar um jeito._

_Kendall: Pretendo me casar com ela._

_Sr. Taylor VOCÊ FIQUE QUIETO – dessa vez se dirigiu a Kendall. A esse ponto Sr. Taylor já estava quase atacando Kendall, Jo estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar._

_Jo: Pai, fique calmo._

_Sr. Taylor: COMO POSSO FICAR CALMO SENDO QUE MINHA FILHA ESTÁ GRAVIDA DE UM MARGINAL – seu rosto já estava vermelho de raiva._

_Jo: ELE NÃO É UM MARGINAL._

_Sr. Taylor: NÃO GRITE COMIGO!_

_Jo: Tenta entender, por favor._

_Sr. Taylor: Não tem o que entender. kendall quero você fora do apartamento agora – Kendall saiu do aparamento sem falar nada._

_Jo: Vou para o meu quarto – ela correu para o quarto._

**Flashback Off**

Camille: Ai meu Deus, Jo – ela abraçou a loira.

Jo: O que eu faço agora?

Camille: Não sei, dessa vez não sei em como te ajudar.

Jo: Por que ele não me entende?

Camille: Ele só está tentando proteger a filha dele, ele não quer acreditar que você cresceu.

Jo: Eu sei, mas ele está certo, como vou fazer pra cuidar desse bebê na faculdade?

Camille: Bom, estamos de férias ainda não precisa pensar nisso agora.

Jo: É, mas eu tenho medo, do meu pai nunca mais olhar na minha cara.

Camille: Não exagera, apesar disso tudo ele ainda te ama, ele só esta nervoso, quando tudo se acalmar ele pode ate entender.

Jo: Tomara que esteja certa.

Camille: Confie em mim.

Jo: Confio.


	10. Tentando ajudar - Convite

Depois que a loira enfim dormiu, Camille saiu do quarto dela e desceu para sala, iria conversar com o Sr. Taylor para ver se conseguia o fazer mudar de opinião. Chegando lá, ele estava sentado no sofá vendo um álbum de fotos.

Camille: Sr. Taylor?

Sr. Taylor: Ah, oi Camille – ela percebeu que tinha lagrimas em seus olhos.

Camille: O que o senhor está fazendo?

Sr. Taylor: Só vendo um álbum de fotos – Camille sentou-se ao lado dele e viu que tinha fotos de quando Jo era pequena.

Camille: Ainda está bravo com ela?

Sr. Taylor: Eu só não consigo acreditar que ela está grávida.

Camille: Também não acreditei quando ela me contou, mas não devia virar as costas pra ela, é agora que ela mais precisa de você.

Sr. Taylor: Eu sei e não iria virar as costas pra ela, só que ainda é difícil pra mim ver que ela está crescendo e também me preocupo com os estudos dela, daqui um mês vão voltar as aulas e tenho medo de que isso posse interferir em alguma coisa.

Camille: Isso não vai acontecer se ajudar ela.

Sr. Taylor: Eu ainda estou muito confuso com tudo isso.

Camille: Acredite tudo o que você falou para ela a machucou.

Sr. Taylor: Não foi minha intenção, eu só não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar.

Camille: Ok, quando ela acordar vá conversar com ela.

Jo: Estão falando de mim? – perguntou a loira no topo da escada.

Camille: Vou deixar vocês sozinhos, precisam se entender! Vou ao apartamento do Logan – a morena saiu e foi para o apartamento do namorado. Bateu na porta, Júlia que havia atendido.

Júlia: Olá de novo Camille.

Camille: Oi Senhora Mitchell... – Júlia a cortou.

Júlia: Por favor, me chame de Júlia.

Camille: Ok, o Logan está aqui?

Júlia: No quarto, pode subir – ela deu passagem para Camille entrar – gostou da surpresa do Logan?

Camille: Amei.

Júlia: Que bom, pode ir – ela sentou-se no sofá e Camille subiu para o quarto do moreno.

**Quarto do Kendall e Logan.**

Ele estava deitando na cama escutando música, estava perdido em pensamento. Camille se aproximou dele e deitou-se ao lado dele, Logan sorriu percebendo a presença da loira.

Camille: No que está pensando?

Logan: Em como as nossas vidas vão ser daqui pra frente.

Camille: Sempre pensando no futuro.

Logan: Eu gosto – ele passou o braço envolta do ombro dela – o que acha de passarmos o fim de semana na casa dos meus tios?

Camille: Onde eles moram?

Logan: Kansas, em uma fazenda.

Camille: Pode ser. Que dia vamos?

Logan: Já que hoje é sexta, vamos amanhã de manhã e voltamos na segunda, pode ser?

Camille: Sim.

Ficaram por vários minutos nessa posição, olhando para o teto e conversando sobre várias coisas aleatórias. Depois de duas horas.

Camille: Acho melhor eu ir.

Logan: Fica mais um pouco.

Camille: Ate ficaria, mas tenho que conversar com a Jo e depois arrumar minhas coisas.

Logan: Ok, te pego na sua casa ou no apartamento da Jo?

Camille: No meu _apê_.

Logan: Ok.

Camille: Já vou indo – deu um selinho nele e saio.

Saio do apartamento e foi para o da amiga.

Camille: Jo?

Sr. Taylor: No quarto – gritou do banheiro.

Camille: Valeu – subiu para o quarto da amiga e viu-a acariciando a barriga – Jo?

Jo: Camille senta aqui –Camille se aproximou da loira e sentou-se na cama.

Camille: O que está fazendo?

Jo: Conversando com minha filha ou filho.

Camille: Sobre o que?

Jo: Estou escolhendo alguns nomes.

Camille: Já se decidiu?

Jo: Quero a opinião do Kendall ainda.

Camille: Mas e ai como foi com o o _seu pai_?

Jo: Ela ainda não aceita o fato de estar grávida, mas pelo menos está conversando comigo como sempre.

Camille: Pelo menos minha conversa com ele deu certo.

Jo: Devo isso a você.

Camille: Amiga é pra essas coisas.

Jo: Awn, obrigada amiga – a abraçou.

Camille: Ok, chega – se afastou – sabe que eu odeio quando você fica melosa.

Jo: Você do Logan melosa.

Camille: Ciumentinha.

Jo: É verdade. Mas e ai você ainda não me contou como foi o almoço de vocês, como a Senhora Mitchell reagiu?

Camille: Ela encarou tudo numa boa, me tratou super bem.

Jo: Ate eu estou surpresa com essa reação.

Camille: Eu também fiquei surpresa, mas não foi só isso que aconteceu.

Jo: O que? Conta-me!

Camille: Ele comprou uma casa para a gente morar, só que ainda estão construindo.

Jo: Awwwwn, que romântico.

Camille: E amanhã vamos pra casa de um tio dele no Kansas.

Jo: Vai me deixar – fez bico.

Camille: Você tem seu namorado.

Jo: Eu sei só estava brincando. Vai dormir aqui?

Camille: Não, tenho que ir pra casa e arrumar minhas coisas.

Jo: Ok.

Camille: E falando nisso é melhor eu ir.

Jo: Que dia volta?

Camille: Segunda.

Jo: Ok.

Camille: Tchau – abraçou a amiga.

Jo: Tchau – ela se afastou e saiu.

Pegou um taxi e foi para a casa.

**Casa dos Roberts.**

Chegando lá, o Sr. Roberts estava sentada no sofá assistindo televisão.

Sr. Roberts: Você vai dormir aqui hoje?

Camille: Sim, tenho que arrumar algumas coisas.

Sr. Roberts: Onde vai?

Camille: Logan me chamou para visitar um tio deles no Kansas.

Sr. Roberts: Está namorando com ele?

Camille: Sim.

Sr. Roberts: Por que não me contou?

Camille: Não sabia que era preciso, sabia que você ia aceitar numa boa.

Sr. Roberts : Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado com esse garoto.

Camille: Ele não vai me fazer nada.

Sr. Roberts: Já que diz isso.

Camille: Ele ate comprou uma casa para a gente morar, só que estão construindo ainda.

Sr. Roberts: Pretendem morar juntos?

Camille: Sim.

Sr. Roberts: Ok, ele não te machucando.

Camille: Não vai – deu um beijo no rosto do pai – vou arrumar minhas coisas, ele vem amanhã de manhã e voltamos segunda.

Sr. Roberts: Ok – Camille subiu para o quarto.

**Quarto da Camille**

Pegou duas malas e começou a colocar roupas, sapatos, acessórios, escova de dente, pasta, pente e foi colocando na mala, quando terminou de arrumar, deitou na cama e dormiu, precisa descansar já que o outro dia seria bem cansativo.

**No Outro Dia...**

Camille acordou bem cedo, escolheu uma roupa que lhe agradasse e que pudesse ser confortada durante a viagem. Trocou, se arrumou e desceu para tomar o café da manhã e que por incrível que pareça o seu pai já estava comendo.

Camille: Caiu da cama?

Sr. roberts : Não, por quê?

Camille: São sete horas e está acordada, geralmente acorda lá para o meio-dia – sentou-se a mesa ao lado da mãe e começou a preparar sue sanduíche.

Sr. Taylor: Quantas vezes terei que dizer que estou tentando mudar?

Camille: Ok, acredito, vamos comer que estou com fome.

Tomaram o café da manha, conversando e rindo, estavam começando a ter uma relação melhor. A campainha tocou.

Camille: Deve ser o Logan, vou ver – levantou-se da mesa e foi ate a porta, abriu. Era Logan – Oi baby. Entra.

Logan: Oi amor, está pronta? – deu um selinho nela e entrou na casa – contou para seu pai? – sussurrou.

Camille: _Quase_, estava terminando de comer e sim já contei.

Logan: Pode terminar, só não demora muito. Bom dia Senhor Roberts.

Sr. Roberts: Bom dia.

Camille: Quer comer?

Logan: Já comi em casa – Camille terminou de comer tudo rapidamente.

Camille: Vou pegar minhas coisas.

Logan: Quer ajuda?

Camille: Não precisa – subiu para o quarto, deixando Logan e Senhor Roberts _sozinhos_.

Sr. Taylor: Ok garoto tem algumas coisas que precisa saber – disse em tom ameaçador, fazendo Logan estremecer – cuida bem da minha filha – sorriu.

Logan: Claro.

Camille: Ela me contou que comprou uma casa para morarem.

Logan: Comprei, e pretendo me casar com a Camille quando terminarem de construírem a casa.

Camille: Só não a machuque.

Logan: Nunca – Camille voltou.

Camille: Vamos?

Logan: Vamos.


	11. Chegando

**_Então, aqui teremos 4 novos personagens , os 2 primos de Logan , e os tios, Comentáriiios ;D_**

**_Depois de algumas horas durante a viagem, finalmente chegaram ao Kansas, desceram do avião._**

* * *

Camille: Eles iriam vir?

Logan: Sim, mas ainda não os vi – olhou para os lados, vendo se encontrava alguém conhecido – achei! – disse assim que viu seus primos Katy e Mike. Eles se aproximaram.

Katy: Logan! – pulou no pescoço do primo.

Logan: Oi Katy... Está me sufocando.

Katy: Desculpa – se afastou.

Mike: Oi Logan, vi que trouxe uma amiga – deu um abraço rápido no primo.

Logan: Oi, ela é minha namorada – Mike olhou para Logan e começou a rir – do que está rindo?

Mike: Não acredito que ela está namorando com você.

Logan: Mas está sim, o nome dela é Camille – passou o braço envolta da cintura dela.

Camille: Oi.

Katy: Olá Camille, meu nome é Katy – a abraçou, mas logo se afastou.

Mike: Isso é inacreditável.

Logan: Por quê?

Mike: Sempre achei que iria arrumar uma namorada primeiro que você.

Logan: Então perdeu dessa vez.- Camille Riu.

Katy: Ok! Chega dessa estupidez de vocês dois, vamos embora logo, estou com fome.

Logan: Vamos – saíram do aeroporto e entraram no carro de Mike, foram para a fazenda que era um pouco distante da cidade. Em torno de meia-hora mais ou menos chegaram.

Katy: Enfim chegamos – saíram do carro. Camille e Logan foram pegar as malas, Mike os ajudou enquanto Katy corria para a casa avisando que haviam acabado de chegar.

Eles entraram na casa, Elizabeth a tia de Logan estava terminando de fazer o almoço, o cheiro já invadia a casa inteira.

Elizabeth: Logan! – correu para abraçar o sobrinho.

Logan: Olá tia – ela se afastou.

Elizabeth: E essa deve ser a famosa Camille Roberts não é? – olhou para Camille com um sorriso.

Logan: Sim. Camille, essa é minha tia Elizabeth.

Camille: Olá, é um prazer conhecer a senhora.

Elizabeth: Também é um prazer conhecer você, o Logan me falou muito sobre você.

Logan: Tia, não precisa contar os detalhes.

Elizabeth: Ele começou a falar de você, depois que ele se mudou para Palm Woods. – continuou ignorando o comentário do sobrinho.

Logan: Chega, vem Camille vamos guardar nossas coisas – puxou a namorada, levando ela para um quarto de hospedes.

Camille: Então quer dizer que fala de mim para sua tia? – perguntou jogando a mala em um canto qualquer do quarto e sentando na cama.

Logan: Pelo visto se eu não te contar você não vai tirar isso da cabeça não é mesmo?

Camille: Que bom que me conhece – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Logan: Você venceu – sentou-se na cama ao lado dela – sempre gostei de você, mas não gostava de falar isso com ninguém, porque achava que isso seria estranho, eu um _nerd_ , gostar mesma da garota que eu já namorei, e que me bate na cara. – Camille o cortou.

Camille: Não gostava das Jennifers?

Logan: Não, só falava aquilo para te irritar. Continuando depois daquela vez que a gente se beijou, no nosso primeiro encontro, isso só me fez deixar mais apaixonado por você, então os dias foram se passando e você veio com a noticia de que estava doente isso só fez com que eu me arrependesse de nunca ter me declarado para você, então eu fiz aquele jantar e aqui estamos – ele olhou para Camille que agora estava com os olhos lacrimejados.

Camille: Ta vendo o que você faz comigo? – disse com um sorriso fraco e limpando as lagrimas.

Logan: Vem cá – se aproximou mais dela e a abraçou. Ficaram assim ate Katy chegar.

Katy: Gente o almoço já está pronto.

Logan: Já estamos indo.

Katy: Ok – ela saiu.

Logan: Vamos comer.

Camille: Ok – ela levantou-se limpou as poucas lagrimas que tinham caído e foram para a cozinha.

Logan: Tio Marcus! – abraçou o tio.

Marcus: Logan, que bom que veio! – se afastaram.

Logan: É faz tempo que não venho aqui.

Marcus: Essa é a Camille? – perguntou olhando para a Camille.

Katy: Viu Camille, está famosa por aqui.

Logan: Não liga para ela e sim tio esta é a Camille.

Marcus: É um prazer te conhecer.

Camille: Também é um prazer.

Elizabeth: Chega agora de deixar a garota desconfortável e vamos comer – ela arrumou a mesa e logo todos se serviram.

Durante o almoço, ficavam conversando sobre diversos assuntos do tipo como Logan estava indo a banda, se ele iria fazer a tão desejada faculdade de Medicina, como a mãe do Kendall estava, se ela não havia enlouquecido por ter que cuidar de 5 adolescentes, como a mãe dele estava.

Ás vezes perguntam sobre a vida de Camille que ela preferia não entrar em detalhes apenas dizer o que lhe parecia mais importante. Depois que terminaram Logan levou Camille para caminhar um pouco pela fazenda. Sentaram embaixo de uma árvore e ficaram olhando para o céu.

Camille: Seus tios são legais – disse para quebrar o gelo.

Logan: Achei que você tinha achado estranho eles falando que eu falava demais sobre você.

Camille: Não liguei para isso, depois que você me falou.-Sorrio.

Logan: O que quer fazer?

Camille: Não sei.

Logan: Já andou a cavalo?

Camille: Não.

Logan: Quer andar? – levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela.

Camille: Ahn...

Logan: Não vai me dizer que tem medo disso também.

Camille: Ah, qual é, achou que eu não tinha medo de nada?

Logan: Você fazia parecer que não. De tão confiante que era...

Camille: Mas tenho.

Logan: Então vem perder.

Camille: Não quero – fez bico.

Logan: Vai ser divertido, vem por favor.

Camille: Argh! Ta bom - levantou-se e pegou na mão dele - vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa.

Voltaram para a casa dos tios Katy e Mike estavam indo andar de cavalo. Se aproximaram.

Katy: A gente estava procurando vocês.

Logan: O que queriam?

Katy: Chamar vocês para andar de cavalo.

Logan: A gente voltou por isso.

Katy: Vão lá pegar então - Camille e Logan foram para o celeiro e ficaram escolhendo um cavalo.

Camille: Você vai ficar comigo não vai?

Logan: Não.

Camille: Logan, não me deixa eu vou acabar caindo.

Logan: Precisa aprender.

Camille: Só dessa vez.

Logan: Ok - ele arrumou o cavalo, montaram, Camille ficou agarrada a cintura de Logan e foram ate onde Katy e Mike estavam.

Katy: Ela nunca andou de cavalo? - perguntou vendo o jeito que Camille estava.

Logan: Não.

Mike: Relaxa é divertido, a não ser que você caia - começou a rir.

Logan: Não a apavore mais.

Mike: Só estava brincando.

Katy: Ok, parem vocês dois e vamos logo.

Logan e Mike: Ok - se calaram e foram andar pela fazenda.


	12. Conhecendo o Sítio

Pararam em um riacho que tinha por lá, Katy e Mike subiram correndo ate o topo.

Camille: Seus primos são loucos.

Logan: Eu sei, quer pular?

Camille: Acho que seria divertido, mas vamos embora molhados depois?

Logan: Sim, a gente costumava a fazer isso quando éramos crianças.

Camille: Macaquinho - Camille olhou para eles e Katy já estava pendurada na corda se balançando e logo pulou no pequeno riacho.

Camille: Parece divertido isso, vamos?

Logan: Vamos - subiram ate o topo do riacho e viram Mike já pulando - pode ir.

Camille: Me ajuda aqui - Logan pegou um pequeno pedaço da corda e deu para Camille.

Logan: Vá em frente - ela se segurou e deu impulso, ficou balançando um pouco mas logo se soltou caindo no riacho, logo Logan pulou também.

Katy: E ai gostou?

Camille: Gostei.

Mike: Então se acostume que sempre que vier aqui, vai fazer isso.

Camille: Por mim não tem problema.

Ficaram por mais algum tempo jogando água um no outro ou pelo menos nadando, quando notaram que estava escurecendo resolveram voltar.

Chegando lá, deixaram os cavalos no celeiro e entraram na casa.

Elizabeth: Foram no riacho?

Mike: Sim.

Elizabeth: Sabe que não gosto quando vocês vão lá.

Katy: Não tem nenhum problema, mãe.

Mike: Estamos a salvo.

Camille: Por quê? O que tem lá?- Disse ela com um certo medo.

Elizabeth: Só acho perigoso e agora vão tomar um banho, antes que peguem um resfriado - foram todos para o quarto.

Camille: Vou tomar um banho.

Logan: ok - ela pegou sua toalha e uma troca de roupa, foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho. Quando terminou se trocou e saiu. Logan entrou no banheiro tomou um banho e se arrumou, quando saiu Camille estava escutando música no celular dele - O que está fazendo? - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Camille: Escutando suas músicas e me surpreendi com uma coisa.

Logan: O que?

Camille: Você tem a musica que tocou, no restaurante. -Disse ela se recordando – Onde a gente saiu pela primeira e se beijou, pela prmeira vez.

Logan: Foi um momento muito importante para mim - Camille sorriu.

Camille: Pra mim também - ela o beijou, mas dessa vez com paixão mais ao mesmo tempo com desejo, o beijo só se aprofundava mais e mais, quando Katy apareceu.

Katy: Eca gente, sou criança ainda - separam-se assustados.

Logan: O que está fazendo aqui?

Katy: Vim chamar vocês para assistir filme.

Logan: A gente já está saindo.

Katy: Ok - ela voltou para a sala.

Logan: É melhor tomarmos cuidado com ela.

Camille: Concordo - foram para a sala.

Mike: A Katy sempre estraga as coisas não é? - Camille corou e abaixou a cabeça.

Logan: Contou para ele?

Katy: Não aguentei.

Mike: Ela já fez isso comigo também.

Katy: Não tenho culpa se apareço nas horas erradas.

Logan: Vamos assistir ao filme logo - Katy colocou um filme e ficaram assistindo.

Quando terminaram Elizabeth foi para a sala, chamá-los para jantar. O jantar foi mais calmo, só ficaram conversando sobre como as coisas mudaram desde a ultima vez que Logan tinha o visitado. Depois do jantar cada um foi para seu quarto.

Camille: Por que está calado? – sentou-se na cama

Logan: Estou normal.

Camille: Olha a gente namorou umas 500 vezes eu te conheço – bateu a mão de leve na cama, dizendo para ele se sentar. Ele sentou – está envergonhado ainda pelo o que aconteceu hoje?

Logan: Talvez.

Camille: Foi estranho, mas não precisa ficar assim – fez carinho no rosto dele.

Logan: Achei que ficaria com mais vergonha que eu.

Camille: E fiquei, só não deixei ninguém perceber, por isso sou atriz. - Logan sorriu e lhe deu um selinho - estou com sono.

Logan: Vamos dormir então - deitou-se ao lado de Camille, a abraçou pela cintura, ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e dormiram.

**No Outro Dia...**

Katy: ACORDEM! - gritava Katy, no quarto de Camille e Logan.

Elizabeth: Katy, deixa eles dormirem. Eles levantaram da cama, olhando para Katy - ela gosta de ficar acordando os outros, desculpe por isso, podem voltar a dormir.

Logan: Tinha me esquecido disso - Elizabeth saiu.

Katy: Vocês são muito preguiçosos, não estudam?

Camille: Sim, mas estamos de férias.

Katy: Também estou... Ah já ia me esquecendo, hoje a noite eu e o Mike sempre vamos em um karaokê é aqui perto, estão afim de ir?

Logan: Pode ser, assim a Camille pode perder esse medo de cantar que ela tem.

Camille: Isso nunca acontecerá baby - apertou as bochechas de Logan e foi para o banheiro.

Katy: Já ouviu ela cantar?

Logan: Já, mas foi escondido, quando ela soube que eu escutei quase me matou.

Katy: Foi quando vocês namoravam ainda?

Logan: Sim. - Logo ela apertou as bochechas da prima.

Katy: Ah táh. - Katy e Logan ficaram mais um tempo conversando, enquanto a morena se arrumava. Depois de alguns minutos ela saiu e Logan entrou - então Camille gosta mesmo do meu primo?

Camille: Claro, não estaria namorando com ele se não gostasse dele. - Disse ela.

Katy: Tem uma garota da minha sala que namora o menino que eu gosto e nem gosta dele, só faz isso para me irritar.

Camille: Acredite já sofri mais que você, quando o assunto é garotos.

Katy: Conta-me.

Camille: Isso foi quando eu tinha uns 13 anos. Minha _antiga _melhor amiga sempre foi a doce garota, e eu, era bem mais rebelde, praticamente agressiva. Teve alguns garotos que só saíram comigo para se aproximarem da Jesse, tinha que aguentar todo dia o menino que eu gosta babando nos pés dela assim como os outros garotos.

Katy: Mas pelo visto você deu sorte agora né? Arrumou, um garoto que gosta de você- Disse ela. - Mas, você não é mais agressiva, ne?

Camille:Não, - Ele riu – Mas, eu tenho sorte sim.- ficaram mais um tempo conversando ate Logan sair do banheiro, depois foram tomar um café da manhã. Depois de terem tomado o café Camille e Katy foram conversar no quarto, enquanto Logan e Mike ficaram jogando damas.

Katy: E ele vai sempre lá no karaokê, mas nunca sem a namoradinha perfeita dele.

Camille: Por isso vai sempre lá?

Katy: É, mas o Mike não sabe de nada.

Camille: Já tentou conversar com esse garoto?

Katy: Não consigo.

Camille: Se ficar falando isso, nunca vai conseguir mesmo.

Katy: Sabe as vezes você parece tão corajosa.

Logan: Ela tem medo de montanha-russa e de andar de cavalo - disse, fazendo Camille se assustar.

Camille: Isso, conta mesmo.

Katy: Vou indo - saiu.

Camille: Sabe que eu não gosto quando toca nesse assunto.

Logan: Gosto de te irritar.

Camille: Nerd - deu um leve tapa nele.

Logan: Também te amo tá?

Camille: Eu sei - o abraçou e lhe beijou.


	13. Aproventando

**Votaram no BTR e no Carlos no KCA? Eu já, rsrs.**

**Recebi um Comentário pelo Nyah. Fiquei muiiito feliz mesmo!**

**Quem quiser mandar por lá, pode também. Link: .br/u/226449/**

**Ai está mais um cápitulo**!

* * *

Depois do almoço ficaram caminhando pela fazenda, já que não tinha nada para eles fazer.

Mike: Vocês vão no karaokê?

Camille: Parece legal. Vamos sim né baby?

Logan: Vamos se você cantar.

Camille: Então vamos ficar aqui mesmo.

Katy: Ah qual é, cantar não é tão ruim.

Camille: Não é isso...

Logan: Ela tem medo.

Camille: Para de falar isso!

Logan: É só a verdade.

Katy: Vê se muda de ideia então.

Mike: Katy, vem cá.

Katy: O que?

Mike: Vem ver uma coisa - Katy foi ate ele. Logan havia visto uma árvore que amava subir quando era criança, quando ficava triste sempre ia para lá.

Logan: Camille?

Camille: O que?

Logan: Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Camille: Aonde?

Logan: Vem e verá.

Camille: Como sempre misterioso. - Logan a guiou para a árvore - ainda não entendi.

Logan: Subia aqui quando era criança.

Camille: E...

Logan: Sobe também - segurou em um dos galhos e começou a subir.

Camille: Serio mesmo?

Logan: Anda logo.

Camille: Eu não sei subir em árvores.

Logan: Faz o que eu estou fazendo.

Camille: Se eu cair, você está morto - pegou em um dos galhos e começou a subir também. Subiram até o topo da árvore - Ainda não entendi o porquê da gente ter subido ate aqui.

Logan: Olha - Camille olhou em volta e conseguiu ver a fazendeira inteira, era uma vista incrível.

Camille: É lindo - a brisa fazia com que seus cabelos voassem.

Logan: Eu sei, esse lugar sempre me acalmava.

Camille: Você é um macaco.

Logan: Gostou?

Camille: Gostei.

Logan: Ah, tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer.

Camille: O que? - ele retirou do bolso um canivete - desde quando anda com isso?

Logan: Só para me proteger de alguma coisa.

Sam: Tinha que ser o nerd - ele ficou de costas para Camille e começou a escrever alguma coisa na árvore com o canivete - O que está fazendo? - ele permaneceu em silencio e depois de alguns minutos ele virou-se novamente para ela - O que você aprontou? - Logan foi um pouco para o lado e viu _**"Cl"**_dentro de um coração - Isso é cafona sabia?

Logan: Não.

Camille: Idiota - riu.

Logan: Ah, qual é, sempre quis fazer isso.

Camille: Você é cafona - ele se aproximou dela e a beijou. O beijo permanecia calmo e apaixonado, Logan tinha uma mão segurando a cintura da loira e a outra segurando um galho, já Camille tinha as duas mãos envolta do pescoço do moreno. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam em um tipo de uma pequena dança. Quando o ar ficou escasso se separam sorridentes.

Logan: Não está com medo de cair? - perguntou, quando notou que ela não estava segurando nenhum galho.

Camille: Confio em você.

Logan: Acho melhor descermos então, antes que Katy e Mike deixem a gente.

Camillle Ok – desceram da árvore.

Mike: A gente já estava indo embora sem vocês.

Logan: Só fui mostrar uma coisa para Cammy.

Katy: Bom, então vamos, temos que nos arrumar ainda.

Logan: Então vamos – pegou na mão de Camille e voltaram para a casa.

Chegando lá todos foram se arrumar. Por volta das sete horas todos estavam prontos.

Kate: Ei, vocês dois, vamos logo! – gritava com Logan e Mike que estavam jogando cartas. ( cgi/set?id=73533381&.locale=pt-br )

Mike: Já estamos terminando.

Katy: Andem logo, eu quero cantar.

Mike: Eu estou ganhando e cala a boca que estou tentando me concentrar.

Camille: Vocês estão começando a me irritar com esse jogo. ( cgi/set?id=73533621&.locale=pt-br )

Logan: Estamos terminando – Camille pegou as cartas da mão deles e jogou em um canto, puxou Logan da cadeira e Katy fez o mesmo com o Mike.

Camille: Podemos ir agora?

Logan: Vamos então.

Katy: Até que enfim.

Entraram no carro de Mike e foram para o karaokê.

Chegando lá, havia várias pessoas só que nenhuma cantava ainda.

Katy: Ótimo o microfone está vazio, quer tentar Camille?

Camille: Não, obrigada.

Logan: Vamos Camille, você tem uma ótima voz.

Camille: Não quero, não gosto de cantar na frente de um monte de pessoas.

Katy: Então eu vou, pensa melhor – correu ate o palco e escolheu a música da Miranda Cosgrove Dancing Crazy, várias pessoas estavam indo dançar. Enquanto Camille e Logan sentaram em uma mesa.

Camille: Estou com fome.

Logan: Novidade – disse irônico.

Camille: Estou com fome! – repetiu ignorando o ultimo comentário do namorado.

Logan: Escolhe logo alguma coisa.

Camille: Você paga.

Logan: Como sempre – Camille pega o cardápio e faz seu pedido que logo chega.

Camille nem deu mais atenção para Logan, só ficou concentrada na comida.

Logan: Camile, pode me dar um pouco de atenção? – perguntou, depois que percebeu que Camille nem prestava atenção nele.

Camille: Estou ocupada.

Logan: Estou vendo que se você tiver que escolher entre ou e comida, você escolheria comida não é?

Camille: Awwn, baby, estou com fome, depois de dou toda atenção do mundo.

Logan: Ok – depois de alguns minutos Camille terminou de comer.

Camille: Pronto, pode falar o que quiser, minha atenção toda agora é sua – puxou a cadeira para mais perto de Logan.

Logan: Espera.

Camille: O que?

Logan: Onde está o Mike?

Camille: Não sei.

Logan: Ah deixa pra lá, deve estar com alguma garota – a música terminou e Logan olhou para o palco – devia tentar.

Camille: De novo com essa história?

Logan: Você canta bem.

Camille: Mas, não quero fazer isso, é uma vergonha.

Logan: Você não conhece ninguém daqui, bom tirando eu, Katy e Mike.

Camille: Não vou fazer isso e, por favor, não insista.

Logan: Ok – Mike se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado deles.

Mike: Olá casalzinho feliz – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Logan: O que aconteceu? Não costuma ser desse jeito.

Mike: Porque eu tenho uma namorada.

Logan: E onde ela está? - Disse olhando para os lados.

Mike: Foi embora não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Logan: Achei que ia ficar encalhado para sempre – riu.

Mike: Mas não vou – logo Katy chegou toda animada.

Katy: Gostaram de me ver cantar?

Camille: Canta muito bem.

Logan: É, parabéns Katy.

Katy: E sabe quem me elogiou também?

Camille: É quem estou pensando?

Katy: Sim.

Logan: Do que vocês estão falando?

Mike: Devem estar falando de garotos.

Katy: Só que a namoradinha dele chegou e não conversamos mais.

Camille: Mas é um bom começo. - Piscou o olho para ela.

Katy: Eu sei – começou a dar gritinhos.

Camille: Ela me lembrou a Jo agora – sussurrou para o namorado, que apenas riu. - Quando ela fica muito feliz.

Mike: Quando vão embora?

Logan: Amanhã de manhã.

Katy: Vão vir mais vezes não é?

Logan: Claro.

Katy: Ok, e vê se não terminam ta?

Logan: Não pretendo fazer ela se livrar de mim tão rápido.

Camille: Como se eu pretendesse.

Mike: Eca.

Katy: Cala a boca, deixa eles. Eu vou cantar mais uma vez.

Mike: Vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer – saíram.

Camille: Sua prima é legal, gostei dela.

Logan: Claro, está acostumada com Jo, e o jeito feli dela de ser.

Camille: É.


	14. Prometo

**Então, coloquei música neste capítulo :D**

**Essa música eu acha muiito linda, eu até choro quando _escuto ela_, Pois é, eu sei. Rsrs.**

* * *

Depois de uma hora, continuavam a conversar, assunto era o que não faltava na mesa, as vezes Camille e Katy conversavam mais separados dos garotos.

Katy: Falta uma hora para eles fecharem, não vai querer cantar mesmo?

Camille Não – começou a tocar uma música lenta.

Logan: Já que não vai cantar – levantou-se da cadeira e estendeu a mão para ela – quer dançar?

Camille: Claro – pegou na mão dele e foram para a pista de dança, que já havia vários casais dançando.

A música que tocava era A Thousand Years da Christina Perri. Logan colocou as mãos na cintura fina dela e ela colocou as mãos no pescoço dele.

_Heart beats fast (O coração bate depressa) _

_Colors and promises (Cores e promessas) _

_How to be brave (Cores e promessas) _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall (Como posso amar quando eu estou com medo de cair) _

_But watching you stand alone (Mas vendo você sozinho) _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow (Todas as minhas dúvidas de repente vão embora de alguma forma) _

_One step closer (Um passo mais perto)_

Sorriram um para o outro e Camille encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Faziam movimentos lentos.

_I have died everyday waiting for you (Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você) _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you (Meu amor não tenha medo eu tenho te amado _

_For a thousand years (Por mil anos)_

_I'll love you for a thousand more (Eu vou amar-te por mais mil)_

Logan cantarolava a música. Camille sorriu, amava a voz dele.

Camille: Não sabia que cantava. - Ela falou. - Esses tipos de música. Achei que era só música **Big Time Rush. **

Logan: Surpresa?

Camille: Um pouco.

Logan: Mas o que cantei não é mentira é verdade – disse e encarou os olhos castanhos de Camille.

_Time stands still (O tempo fica parado)_

_Beauty in all she is (Há beleza em tudo que ela é)_

_I will be brave (Terei coragem)_

_I will not let anything take away (Não deixarei nada levar embora)_

_What's standing in front of me (O que está na minha frente)_

_Every breath (Cada suspiro)_

_Every hour has come to this (Cada momento trouxe a isso)_

_One step closer (Um passo mais perto)_

Logan continuava a cantar a música baixa no ouvido de Camille a fazendo sorrir.

Logan: Acreditaria se dissesse que isso é verdade?

Camille: Sim – ela sorriu e o olhou nos olhos – acredito em você e sempre vou.

_I have died every day waiting for you (Eu morri todos os dias esperando você)_

_Darling don't be afraid (Amor, não tenha medo)_

_I have loved you for a thousand years (Eu te amei por mil anos)_

_I'll love you for a thousand more (Eu te amarei por mais mil)_

Camille se afastou um pouco dela e a rodou, ela se desequilibrou um pouco e pisou no pé de Logan.

Camille: Não sou muito bom para dançar.- Ela riu.

Logan: Pois então vou vai aprender hoje.

_And all along I believed I would find you (O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria)_

_Time has brought your heart to me (O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu)_

_I have loved you for a thousand years (Eu te amei por mil anos)_

_I'll love you for a thousand more (Eu te amarei por mais mil)_

_One step closer (Um passo mais perto)_

_One step closer (Um passo mais perto)_

Continuaram fazendo movimentos lentos. Logan se aproximou do ouvido dela e começou a sussurrar.

Camille: E o tempo realmente trouxe seu coração ao meu.

Camille: Não foi assim - Logan a encarou - Meu coração sempre foi seu, acho que desde que nos conhecemos. O tempo serviu apenas para a gente perceber que nos amávamos e aqui estamos. Sem brigas, apenas, aproveitando um ao outro.

Logan: Então valeu a pena passar por tudo isso.

_I have died every day waiting for you (Eu morri todos os dias esperando você)_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you (Amor, não tenha medo)_

_For a thousand years (Eu te amei por mil anos)_

_I'll love you for a thousand more (Eu te amarei por mais mil)_

Camille: Se arrepende de alguma coisa?

Logan: Não e quer saber mais? - Assentiu - Teria feito tudo de novo.

_And all along I believed I would find you (O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria)_

_Time has brought your heart to me (O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu)_

_I have loved you for a thousand years (Eu te amei por mil anos)_

_I'll love you for a thousand more (Eu te amarei por mais mil)_

Logan: E sabe qual é a melhor parte?

Camille: Qual?

Logan: Que agora que te encontrei, não vou te perder.

Camille: Promete?

Logan: Prometo.

Quando a música acabou Logan e Camille ficaram se entreolhando, como se estivessem conversando pelo olhar. Katy se aproximou deles.

Katy: Vamos embora, já vão fechar e está tarde.

Camille: Então vamos – saíram do karaokê e voltaram para o carro e logo foram embora.

Chegando a casa, estava tudo escuro, pelo visto já estavam todos dormindo.

Katy: Eles sempre estão dormindo quando a gente chega.

Camille: Vamos dormir então Logan, já que amanhã vamos embora.

Katy: Podiam ficar mais.

Logan: Vamos vir mais vezes.

Katy: Ta bom, mas agora vou indo estou morrendo de sono – foi para o quarto.

Mike: Também vou indo – foi para o quarto também e logo Camille e Logan foram para o deles.

**No Outro Dia...**

Todos acordaram por volta das sete horas exceto por Mike que dessa vez havia perdido o horário. Todos estavam sentados a mesa tomando o café da manhã e Marcus já havia ido trabalhar.

Elizabeth: Vai lá acordar seu irmão, Katy.

Katy: Não quero! Da ultima vez que eu acordei ele, ele me bateu.

Elizabeth: Ele não vai fazer isso de novo.

Katy: Não quero arriscar.

Elizabeth: Ok, eu vou – levantou-se e foi acordar Mike.

Katy: Que horas vocês vão?

Logan: Dez horas.

Katy: Então vocês têm uma hora ainda.

Terminaram o café da manhã e Mike finalmente havia acordado e agora estava conversando na sala com eles.

Mike: Então vão embora hoje?

Camille: Sim, daqui a pouco.

Katy: Quando a casa de vocês estiver pronta a gente vai visitar vocês.

Camille: Até ela sabe?

Logan: Sim, ela que me deu a idéia.

Katy: É, ele me ligou duas horas da manhã me perguntando o que ele poderia fazer para te deixar bem surpresa, mas ao mesmo tentando te mostrar que ele quer ficar do seu lado para sempre, então sugeri a casa.

Camille: E eu que achava que essa idéia era do Logan - Logan olhou no relógio.

Logan: Está na hora de irmos.

Camille: Ok.

Mike: Eu ajudo com as malas.

Foram para o quarto onde Logan e Camille haviam dormido pelo final de semana. Pegaram suas malas e foram para o carro. Elizabeth se aproximou deles.

Elizabeth: Já vão?

Logan: Sim.

Elizabeth: Seu tio ainda está trabalhando, não quer esperar ele chegar?

Logan: Queria, mas temos que realmente ir.

Elizabeth: Tá bom então – ela abraçou o sobrinho – Venha nos visitar mais vezes, ta? E se cuida.

Logan: Vou vir sim – eles se afastaram.

Elizabeth: Venha também Camille – a abraçou.

Camille: Vou sim – se afastaram.

Logan: Vamos então – colocaram as malas no porta-malas e foram para o aeroporto.

**Chegando lá...**

Katy: Vou sentir sua falta Camille você é muito legal – a abraçou.

Camille: Também vou sentira sua falta – se afastaram.

Katy: Vou sentir sua falta também Logan – o abraçou.

Logan: Pode deixar vamos vir aqui mais vezes – se afastaram.

Mike: Não esquece do convite do casamento pra mim – deu um abraço rápido no primo.

Logan: Pode deixar.

Mike: Ainda não entendo isso – olhou para Camille e deu um abraço rápido na garota.

_Escutaram o vôo sendo anunciado._

Logan: Está na hora.

Katy e Mike: Tchau!

Camille e Logan: Tchau – caminharam para o avião que logo decolou.


	15. Um Bebê

Antes de irem para o apê da amiga, eles foram para uma simples sorveteria, tomaram um sorvete e conversaram. Chegando ao prédio Logan deixou seu carro na garagem, desceram.

Camille: Me leva? - fez voz manhosa.

Logan: Você é muito preguiçosa sabia?

Camille: Sabia - deu um selinho demorado nele e escutou um choro de bebê. Se afastou dele com um cara confusa.

Logan: O que foi?

Camille: Está escutando?

Logan: O que?

Sam: Fica quieto e escuta - Camille continuou escutando e foi seguindo de onde o choro vinha. Quando enfim achou, era um pequeno bebê - Logan, vem aqui! - o moreno foi ate a namorada e viu o bebe.

Logan: Quem será que deixou ele ai?

Camille: Não sei, mas eu vou cuidar - ela pegou o bebê no colo.

Logan: Tem mesmo certeza disso?

Camille: Tenho, achei que gostasse de criança.

Logan: Gosto.

Camille: Então, poderia ser a nossa filha ou filho.

Logan: Ok - ele pegou a bolsa que estava nas costas da morena e foram para o andar.

Camille: Aw, ela deve estar morrendo de fome.

Logan: Vamos para o apartamento da Jo e lá você faz alguma coisa para ela.

Camille: Ok.

**Apartamento da Jo.**

Jo viu que os amigos chegaram, e os olhou assustada.

Jo: Tenho certeza que vocês saíram daqui sem essa criança, de onde ela surgiu?

Camille: Achamos ela na garagem abandonada e resolvemos cuidar e ela pelo visto está morrendo de fome.

Jo: Awwn, arrumaram uma filhinha.

Camille: Ainda não sabemos o sexo.

Jo: Vamos resolver isso agora então - ela pegou a criança dos braços da Camille e foi para o quarto.

Camille: Vou atrás dessa louca - correu atrás da loira - Jo, onde você se meteu? - Jo saiu do banheiro.

Jo: É uma menina.

Camille: Você viu?

Jo: Vi.

Camille: Camille! - repreendeu a amiga.

Jo: Vocês teriam que saber alguma hora.

Camille: Mas eu queria ver primeiro e além do mais queria que fosse surpresa. Agora me dê ela aqui que vou dar alguma coisa para ela comer.

Jo: Ok, me desculpa – Camille pegou a bebê dos braços da Jo. Desceu junto de Jo.

**Sala**

Chegando lá Logan que estava sentado no sofá e percebeu a presença de Camille logo levantou e se aproximou dela.

Logan: O que aconteceu?

Camille: A Jo viu.

Jo: Vocês iriam ver um dia.

Logan: Estão brigando?

Camille e Jo: Não - alguém bate na porta. Jo abre, era Kendall.

Jo: Kendall! - pula no pescoço do loiro e lhe da um beijo.

Logan: Melhor irmos Camille.

Camille: Também acho - saíram do apartamento da morena e foram para o do Logan, e dos meninos - achei que sua mãe estava aqui, ou a mãe do Kendall.

Logan: Elas estam trabalhando.

Camille: Ah - subiram para o quarto do Logan. Camille colocou a bebê na cama e deitou-se ao lado dela – Vamos ficar com ela não é?

Logan: Sim, ela pode ser a nossa filha.

Camille: É – sorriu e começou a brincar com os dedinhos do bebê.

Logan: Amanhã podemos ir comprar algumas coisas para ela.

Camille: Está parecendo a Jo desse jeito.

Logan: Mas ela precisa.

Camillle: E eu não gosto de compras.

Logan: Por ela e por mim.

Camille: Ahn... – ela pareceu pensar um pouco – Ta bom, eu vou.

Logan: Ok, então eu levo vocês, só que não vou poder ficar por muito tempo.

Camille: Por quê?

Logan: Vou procurar um emprego. Já que vamos viver juntos, preciso de dinheiro.

Camille: Awn amor, também vou trabalhar para te ajudar.

Logan: Não precisa, sei que você odeia trabalhar. E sim, atuar.

Camille: Não vou!

Logan: Vamos escolher um nome para ela.

Camille: Ok, vamos ver - pensou por um momento - Ahn... Tem Amy, Ashley, Riley, Molly... Não sei mais.

Logan: Não sei nenhum, mas gostei de Molly.

Camille: Então vai ser Molly.

Logan: Vai dormir aqui?

Camille: Acho que sim, mas tenho que buscar uma troca de roupa no apartamento da Carly.

Logan: Vai lá, enquanto isso vou dar um banho nela.

Camille: Não quer que eu faça?

Logan: Não precisa.

Camille: Ok, então eu vou aproveitar e passar em algum lugar para comprar papinha para essa pequena – saiu do quarto e logo do apartamento e foi para o da Jo.

Camille: Hey Loirinha.

Jo: Oi Cammy, achei que fosse ficar no apartamento do seu namorado.

Camille: Ta me expulsando? – fingiu tristeza.

Jo: Não.

Camille: Que bom, e vou ficar lá sim, só vim buscar uma troca de roupa.

Jo: Ah, sabe eu chamei o Kendall para jantar aqui hoje?

Camille: E o seu pai?

Jo: Foi para um acampamento com o amigo dele.

Camille: Ah. Vou pegar minha roupa.

Jo: Vou com você.

**Quarto da Jo**

Camille abriu o guarda-roupa da amiga e pegou uma troca de sua roupa.

Jo: Vão ficar com a criança?

Camille: Sim.

Jo: Posso ser madrinha? Por favor! Por favor! Eu vou comprar um monte de coisas para ela e amanhã vamos no shopping para fazer compras – disse rápido e dando pulinhos.

Camille: Se acalme, você será a madrinha e vamos fazer compras amanhã.

Jo: Isso! E vocês vão ver as coisas da adoção?

Camille: Sim, acho que depois de amanhã.

Jo: AAAAH! Vou ser madrinha! - ela começou a corer pelo quarto, logo em seguida ficou do lado da amiga, segurou a mãe dela e falou – Eu, Vou, Ser, Madrina, AAAAAAAAAH!

Camille: Acalme-se Taylor.

Jo: Ok.

Camille: Vou indo agora.

Jo: Tchau.

Camille: Tchau – Camille desceu e foi para um mercadinho mais próximo.

Entrou lá e pegou a papinha da bebê, pagou e voltou para o apartamento do Logan. Subiu para o quarto do Logan e escutou o barulho do chuveiro, entrou e viu ele todo molhado e sem camisa tentando dar um banho no bebê.

Camille: Quem está tomando banho? – começou a rir.

Logan: Não tem graça, eu não sei muito bem como faz isso.

Camille: Eu disse que poderia fazer isso.

Logan: Vem me ajudar logo!

Camille: Ok – ela foi ate e pegou a bebê no colo – vai se enxugar, arrumar alguma coisa para colocar nela que eu termino de dar banho nela e depois preparar a papinha dela que está em cima da mesa.

Logan: Tá – ele se enxugou e saiu do quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos Camille saiu do banheiro com a menina no colo.

Logan: Não achei nada e a papinha já está pronta.

Camille: Então deixa, mas aqui tem fralda?

Logan: Não.

Camille: Vai comprar então.

Logan: Estou indo – caminhou para a porta do quarto.

Camille: Logan Mitchell!

Logan: O que?

Camille: Vai colocar uma camisa – Logan voltou e colocou a camisa – melhorou – Logan sorriu e deu um selinho nela – só eu posso te ver assim.

Logan: Eu sei, mas agora eu vou lá.

Camille: Ok.

Depois que Logan saiu, Camille foi alimentar a criança e por volta de meia-hora Logan chegou. Camille colocou a fralda bebê e a enrolou em um pequeno pano, para não sentir frio, a colocou na cama e deitou ao lado dela e ficou brincando com as mãozinhas dela.

Logan deitou ao lado.

Logan: Não vai tomar banho?

Logan: Enquanto foi buscar as fraldas eu tomei.

Logan: Ah - ele começou a brincar com a bebê também - ela é linda - sorriu, estava encantado com a menina.

Camille: É, quero adotá-la logo.

Logan: A gente vai, ok? Só espere.

Camille: Ok.

Ficaram brincando mais com a menina até que o sono tomou conta deles.

* * *

**Então, parece que temos alguém novo na fic. Quer dizer, nova. Eu não sei se é a melhor foooto, mas está ai.**

**Beiijão.**

**Até :***


	16. Comprando Coisas

_Oi Gente, tudo bem? :)_

_No capitulo passado eu postei que Molly seria recém-nascida, mas imaginem ela um pouco mais grandinha para facilitar as coisas para mim._  
_Ok, mudando de assunto estou terminando de escrever essa fic, estou terminando o capitulo 21 e falta uns nove capitulo para terminar de escrever._

_**Sim, a fic vai ter 30 capitulos****.**E quando terminar de escrever essa vou postar uma nova. Que já estou com ela na cabeça há um tempão._

_Então, eu só queria saber como vocês querer que acabe esse fic. A Camille, vocês querem que ela fique vivinha da silva, ou quer que ela morra?_

_Se querem que ela morra, eu já tenho o cápitulo, prontinho. Mas, se quiserem que ela viva, irei demorar mais um pouquino. Rsrs._

_Porfavor, me digam o que querem! Pde ser pelo nyah_  
_, ou pelo Twitter. Mas enfim, estou tagarelando demais, vamos ao capitulo..._

* * *

Logan acordou primeiro, não querendo acordar a namorada, levantou da cama, tomou um banho, fez sua higiene matinal e desceu para fazer o café da manhã. Depois de pronto ele organizou tudo e levou ate o quarto para ela. O cheiro se espalhou pelo quarto todo, ele se aproximou mais dela e deixou na mesinha que tinha por perto.

Logan: Camille? Acorda, fiz seu café da manhã - ela só resmungou alguma coisa e não acordou – tem algumas comidas que você gosta, e se você não acordar, eu vou ter que comer sozinho - Camille abriu os olhos, se arrependendo na mesma hora, pela claridade, piscou várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade e encarou Logan.

Camille: Cadê? Estou morrendo de fome.

Logan: Aqui - entregou a bandeja com o café da manhã.

Camille: Awwn, que fofo Logan, café na cama - disse e já começou a comer.

Logan: Então se acostume, pois, quando morarmos juntos, vai ser sempre assim.

Camille: Acho que vou gostar.

Logan: Então que horas vão fazer compras?

Camille: Acho que depois do almoço.

Logan: Ok.

Camille: Só que antes, preciso passar no meu **apê**, para pegar algum dinheiro.

Logan: Camille, não precisa.

Camille: Precisa sim, vou ajudar também.

Logan: Ok - sentou-se ao lado de dela e tomaram o café da manha juntos.

Depois Camille foi tomar um banho e se arrumar, logo Logan também se arrumou. Pegaram Molly e foram para o apartamento da Jo. Chegando lá a loira estava sentada no sofá, acariciando a barriga e conversando com seu filho(a) e Kendall estava ao lado dela.

Camille: Bom dia, casal do ano! - saudou entrando no apartamento

Logan: Bom dia Sr. e Sra. Mitchell!

Camille: Desde quando virei a mãe do Logan?

Jo: Ah, você entendeu. Deixa eu ver minha sobrinha - Camille a entregou - tente não acorda-la. Jo ficou alguns minutos brincando com ela e logo Logan a pegou.

Jo: Então, que horas vamos?

Camille: Depois do almoço.

Jo: A gente pode almoçar em um restaurante, o que acham?

Logan: Pode ser, assim eu ajudo a comprar um pouco também.

Camille: A gente almoçando.

Jo: Ok, o Kendall vai com a gente também e vou me arrumar agora – Jo subiu para o quarto se arrumar.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois a loira desceu.

Jo: Estou pronta! – terminou de descer as escadas.

Camille: Até que enfim hein.

Jo: Nem demorei tanto.

Camille: Que seja! Vamos logo – desceram para a garagem do prédio.

Jo e Kendall foram na moto dele e Camille foi no carro de Logan junto com ele.

_(Autora - Sim, agora ele tem um carro, só pra ele!)_

Foram ao shopping, chegando lá, Jo saiu puxando Camille para o segundo andar onde tinha coisas para bebês.

Camille: Jo, calma! A gente deixou os meninos para trás.

Jo: Ah desculpa, me empolguei demais né?

Camille: Até demais – logo eles chegaram.

Logan: Vocês pareceram duas crianças atrás de doce.

Camille: A Jo me puxou.

Kendall: Em vez de ficarem falando, vão comprar essas coisas logo.

Jo: É.

Foram em uma loja que tinha roupinhas, sapatos, berços e vários brinquedos. Jo ficou andando pela loja toda pegando várias roupinhas e sapatinhos e mostrando para Camille.

Jo: Olha Jo que linda, combinaria certinho com sua filha – mostrou a Camille um vestidinho todo branco. Logan se aproximou com a bebê no colo.

Camille: Branco não, vai sujar muito rápido!

Logan: É bonita amor.

Camille: Não, vamos procurar outras.

Logan: Vão indo, vou procurar algumas para o meu.

Camille: Sabe o sexo?

Jo: Não, vou comprar algumas coisas brancas.

Camille: Vem Logan, você me ajuda então - puxou o namorado para outro canto da loja, onde ficou escolhendo as roupas. Ela pegou alguns vestidinhos, blusinhas e calças e mostrou para Logan.

Logan: São bonitas.

Camille: Falou disso de todas as outras, não tem graça comprar com você.

Logan: Todas são bonitas e ontem mesmo estava reclamando de fazer compras.

Camille: Ontem, hoje eu estou vendo que tudo é tão fofo que da vontade de levar tudo.

Logan: Você sabe qual ficará melhor.

Sam: Mas ela também é sua filha, então me ajude e não reclame.

Logan: Não estou reclamando.

Camille ficou por mais um tempo procurando algumas roupinhas, estava perdida, não sabia o que levar, estava achando tudo fofo, pelo menos dessa vez as compras não estavam a enjoando.

Camille: Ah, acho que essas está bom. O que acha? – mostrou as roupinhas para Logan que já estava cansado de carregar a bebê e ficar andando atrás de Camille.

Logan: São lindas, tem bom gosto.

Camille: Valeu – foram para o caixa, pagaram as roupas e saíram da loja – onde está a Jo e o Kendall?

Logan: Não sei, acho que ainda estão na loja.

Camille: Quer ir em outra?

Logan: Pode ser.

Foram em outra loja, dessa vez era de brinquedos. Dessa vez, não demoraram tanto, escolheram poucos e depois saíram novamente e viram Jo e Kendall sentados em um banco. Aproximaram-se.

Camille: Hey casalzinho!

Jo: Onde estavam?

Camille: Comprando alguns brinquedos. E agora eu estou morrendo de fome.

Jo: Ficou sem comer nada, Roberts? - Falou Jô irônica. - O dia inteiro?

Camille: Disseram que iríamos almoçar por aqui e tecnicamente já passou o horário de almoço.

Jo: Vamos em uma lanchonete então.

Logan: Ahn... Só um minuto – entregou o bebê para Camille e entrou em outra loja. Depois de alguns minutos voltou.

Camille: O que foi fazer?

Logan: Comprar uma coisa?

Camille: Cadê?

Logan: Vai chegar, acho que hoje ainda.

Camille: Só quero ver o que é.

Jo: Vamos comer agora então?

Camille: Roubou a minha fala, mas vamos logo.

Foram ate a lanchonete que tinha por ali mesmo, fizeram seus pedidos que logo chegaram, comeram e ficaram conversando por um tempo.

Logan: Vamos então? Tenho que ver as coisas do meu trabalho.

Camille: Vamos. Tenho que ir no meu apê também.

Jo: A gente já está indo também não é Kendall?

Kendall: É, vou ficar por mais algum tempo no seu mesmo.

Camille: Olha o que vão fazer hein - Camille os olhou maliciosamente.

Jo: Não vamos fazer nada demais.

Camile: Tudo bem, vamos.

Saíram do shopping e logo cada um seguiu seu caminho.


	17. Explicando

**Casa dos Roberts**

Camille entrou na casa e por surpresa seu estava lá, assistindo televisão.

Camille: Olá pai.

Sr. Roberts: Achei que não viria mais - foi ate a filha dar um abraço mas logo parou quando viu Molly - de onde você arranjou essa criança?

Camille: Achei ela, estava abandonada na garagem do prédio então peguei.

Sr. Roberts: E pretende cuidar dela? Tipo, pegar a guarda dela.

Camille: Sim, Logan e eu vamos ver isso amanhã, ate fomos comprar algumas coisas.

Sr. Roberts: E enquanto a casa de vocês não fica pronta, vão ficar aonde?

Camille: No apartamento do Logan. Já que a mãe dele não fica muito lá, e agora a mãe do Kendall também.

Sr. Roberts: Ok, é menina ou menino?

Camille: Menina.

Sr. Roberts: Qual o nome?

Camille: Molly.

Sr. Roberts: Mas já vou avisando sou muito novo para ser avô.

Camille: Ah, qual é pai.

Sr. Roberts: É só a verdade.

Camille: Pegue ela um pouco, está pesada.

Sr. Roberts: Ok - pegou Molly no colo e ficou encantado com a menina, era realmente muito linda.

Camille: E ai o que achou dela?

Sr. Roberts: É linda, quem visse diria que era sua filha e do Logan mesmo.

Camille: É mesmo. Fica um pouco com ela que eu tenho que avisar o Logan para passar aqui antes.

Sr. Roberts: Onde ele está?

Camille: Vendo algumas coisas do emprego dele.

Sr. Roberts: Ah - Camille mandou uma mensagem para ele dizendo para que quando acabasse de resolver tudo fosse busca-la.

Ficaram por várias horas conversando, era a primeira vez que conversavam e não discutiam. Falavam sobre a criança, como ela seria depois que crescesse ou como queriam que o futuro fosse, mas claro não tocavam no assunto sobre a doença de Camille.

Sete horas da noite e Logan chegou.

Sr. Roberts: Seu namoradinho chegou.

Camille: Estou terminando aqui - gritou do quarto.

Sr. Roberts: Logan, entra - ela deu passagem para ele e entrou.

Sr. Roberts: Onde está a Camille?

Sr. Roberts: Tomando banho.

Logan: E Molly?

Sr. Roberts: No quarto da Camille.

Depois de alguns minutos Camille desceu com a menina nos braços.

Camille: Pronto.

Freddie: Vamos?

Camille: Vamos.

Sr. Roberts: Ei Logan?

Logan: O que?

Sr. Roberts: Cuide bem da minha filha e se a machuca-la sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer.

Camille: Mãe! Ele não vai fazer nada! Ele tem amor a vida né amor?

Freddie: Sempre vou cuidar da Sam.

Sam: Bom vamos logo - abraçou a mãe e depois saiu.

**Apartamento dos Taylor.  
**

Camille e Logan estavam no apartamento da Jo, já que ela tinha ligado para passarem lá.

Camille: Jo, por que chamou a gente?

Jo: Eu e o Kendall temos uma surpresa.

Camille: Pois mostre logo que Molly está pesada.

Logan: Eu seguro ela - pegou a menina dos braços de Camille.

Jo: É rápido, este é meu presente como madrinha para Molly - entregou uma caixa para Camille. Ela abriu com cuidado e lá dentro tinha um conjuntinho de roupa rosa com alguns acessórios.

Camille: Fala serio, branco?

Jo: O que você tem contra?

Camille: É muito fácil de sujar.

Jo: Mais eu gosto e é meu presente e não vai devolver.

Camille: Okay taylor.

Kendall: Só para constar Jo não me deixou escolher.

Camille: E se tivesse aposto que daria uma coleção de tacos de Hóquei.

Kendall: Não, pois seria para meu filho e da Jo - Jo fez careta sem o namorado ver.

Camille: Vamos indo então.

Jo: Ok, vemos vocês amanhã?

Camille: Como sempre. Tchau.

Logan: Tchau.

Jo e Kendall: Tchau.

**Apartamento dos BTR.**

Foram para o apartamento dos meninos e Júlia estava fazendo o jantar.

Júlia: Ah, olá, achei que não viriam mais.

Logan: Fomos fazer algumas compras.

Júlia: Compraram as coisas para a casa?

Logan: Ainda não, quando estiver pronta, compramos.

Júlia: Ah, então o que... – ela parou de falar assim que viu a criança nos braços de Camille – Meu Deus de quem é essa criança?

Camille: Tecnicamente minha e do Logan.

Júlia: Me expliquem!

Logan: Calma mãe! A Camille achou ela abandonada no estacionamento e gostou dela, então vamos adotá-la.

Júlia: E sabem que isso é muito complicado não sabem?

Logan: Sabemos, mas mesmo assim vamos adotá-la.

Júlia: Awn, deixe-me ver essa criança – pegou dos braços de Camille – qual o nome?

Camille: Molly!

Júlia: Ah, eu sou avó! – começou a brincar com a menina.

Logan: Vou tomar um banho – subiu para o quarto.

Júlia: Então querida, tem alguma idéia para a decoração da casa?

Camille: Ainda não sei.

Júlia: Tenho algumas revistas com decorações pode ver se quiser.

Camille: Vou ver com o Logan depois.

Júlia: Tudo bem – disse e continuou a brincar com Molly.

Júlia logo entregou Molly para Camille, já que voltaria a fazer o jantar. Camille subiu para o quarto do namorado e viu que ele ainda estava no banheiro. Olhou algumas sacolas de compras e escolheu uma roupinha para Molly. Depois de alguns minutos o moreno saiu do banheiro apenas com um short.

Camille: Vou dar um banho na Molly.

Logan: Espera...

Camille: O que?

Logan: Quero uma coisa antes.

Camille: Diga.

Logan: Meu beijo – Camille deu um selinho nele apenas para provocá-lo – Quero de verdade – a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo. Ao começo era apenas um encostar de lábios, mas logo aprofundaram mais e mais. Logan apertava a cintura de Camille contra seu corpo e Camille com uma mão arranha o pescoço e a outra puxava o cabelo do moreno.

Júlia: O jantar está pronto! – gritou. Afastaram-se ofegantes.

Camille: Diz para... Sua mãe que... Eu vou dar... Banho na Molly – disse pegando um pouco de fôlego.

Logan: Ok – desceu.

Camille deu um banho rápido na menina, colocou a roupa nela e levou ela para a sala de estar.

Júlia: Minha netinha linda - Camille foi para a cozinha e preparou a papinha da menina e logo voltou para a mesa.

Camille: Ela está sem comer o dia todo coitada.

Logan: Se fosse realmente nossa filha, acho que ela tinha até falado - riu.

Camille: Não tem graça - Bateram na porta Júlia foi atender e eram os entregadores do berço, colocaram a caixa em um canto da sala e foram embora.

Júlia voltou a mesa e começaram a comer em silencio Camille dava algumas colheradas para Molly e comia um pouco da sua comida. Quando todos terminaram de comer, Júlia foi assistir um pouco de televisão e Camille foi para o quarto de Logan junto com o mesmo.

Logan: Ok, vamos fazer o que amanhã?

Camille: Ver a guarda da pequena primeiro.

Logan: Ok e a decoração da casa?

Camille: Vou ver isso ainda.

Logan: Pode ir comprar as coisas sem mim se quiser.

Camille: Eu vou, mas somente depois de vermos a guarda dela.

Logan: Ok. Acho que ela pode dormir com a gente mais esta noite, amanhã eu arrumo o berço dela.

Camille: Ok. Boa noite.

Logan: Boa noite.


End file.
